Truth? Or Dare? Treasure Planet version
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: This is truth or dare Treasure Planet Version. Someone already did one, but i'm doing it again. Got a truth, dare, or both, This is your story! Leave Dares/Truths in comments! Get creative! No boundries! What idea's are in those crazy minds of yours?
1. Oh dear god, why us?

Me: Hello! I'm captainameliagirl! Ok...To cheerful. Look, just call me Kitty. I decided to trick all the Treasure Planet Charaters to come to my house so I can ask them Truths, and Dares, so can you!

Amelia:-pulls on door handle- It's locked! Damn!

Jim:-bangs on door- Help! Someone save us!

Me:-pats his shoulder- i think you forgot that my neighbors all have Ipods. And a odd love of loosing their hearing to Metallica.

Jim:-gives me a 'Mercy on my soul' look-

Me:-laughs evilly while everyone sadly sits in chairs around the room.- And to join me is-

Ben: Oooo! A pink unicorn?

Me: No as I was-

Ben:-jumps up and down- A kitten?

Me:-looks annoyed- Nooooo! It's-

Ben: Frosty the snowman? Santa clause? The easter Bunny?

Me:-slaps hand over his mouth- My cousin Tessa! -takes hand off Ben's mouth-

Tessa:-walks in room- Hi! -waves-

Silver: Why you bringin' in a child?

Me: Because...I feel like it. She can stand everything taht will happen here.

Everyone:-raise one eyebrow-

Me: She has to older brothers

Everyone: Oooooh...

Me: Now lets get started!

Arrow: Dear god. I come back from the dead for this?

Scroop: Your not the only one.

Me:-grins- K, the first dare goes to-looks at notebook I write dares in- Jim!

Jim: Oh crap.

Me: The dare is from TMNTdisneyfan2013. She dares you to video tape Amelia snoring, then put it on youtube!

Amelia: I do not snore!

Tessa: Prove it!

Amelia:-growls- I don't snore.

Jim:-shoves something in Amelia's face and she passes out, snoring loudly.-

Me: o.0 Jim...What did you just do?

Jim:-brings out camera and records Amelia snoring- Drugged her with catnip.

Delbert:-looks at his passed out wife- Where'd you get the catnip?

Jim: Your spice cabinet.

Delbert: Oh...

Jim:-finishes recording, and uploads it to youtube- There, happy?

Me: Yes, very much.

Tessa: Can I say a dare?

Me: fire away.

Tessa: M'k. I dare that dude -points at Arrow- To stand on his head!

Arrow: You have got to be kidding me.

Me: What are you? Chicken? -makes clucking sounds-

Arrow: I'm going to regret this. -stands on his head, and crashes through my wall-

Me: O_O Crap! Nice going Tessa!

Tessa: What did I do?

Me: Your the one who dared him to stand on his head!

Tessa: So?

Me:-points- Your room, now!

Tessa:-grumbles and flips me off as she walks upstairs-

Sarah:-mumbles- Lovely child...

Arrow:-gets up, and looks at the whole in the wall- oops...

Me:-Sighs- Oh well, onto the next one! -looks at notebook- Uh, anyone know how to wake up a drugged cat lady?

Everyone:-tries kicking, and moving Amelia to wake her up with no success-

Delbert:-shakes his head and dissapears into my kitchen, returning with a bucket of water- This'll work. -Dumps water on Amelia-

Amelia:-lets out cat yowl, and jumps up, punching Silver in the nose by accident.- What the hell?

Silver:-holds nose- Ow! Me nose!

Amelia:-stands up, and looks around- What the hell happened?

Me: Jim drugged you, and now there's a video of you snoring all over youtube.

Amelia:-glares at Jim-

Me: Don't kill him, I need him for the story. Anyway, TMNTdisneyfan2013 has a truth for you.

Amelia:-is drying herself off with a towle- What is it?

Me: Did you ever have feelings for Arrow?

Amelia: What does she mean by that?

Me: did you ever date or anything?

Amelia:uh, heh heh...-Blushes- Maybe...

Me:-looks at Arrow- Did she?

Arrow:-looks at Amelia-

Amelia:-sighs- Fine. We dated for awhile, then uh...I rather not tell what happened.

Me:-Smirks- MmmmmHmmmm... C'mon what si it?

Amelia:-glares-

Me:-holds up tape- Tell me, or this video of you batting a ball of yarn around goes on youtube too.

Amelia:-eyes widen- You wouldn't dare!

Me: Try me!

Amelia:-growls and looks at Arrow- One of the higher ranking Navy officals caught us kissing. And told everyone.

Arrow: Mochery in the Navy is just not good.

Me: So you broke up?

Amelia:-points to Delbert- What do you think?

Me: Point taken. -tosses tape to Amelia-

Amelia:-takes tape and puts it in video camera- What the? This is a recording of Barney!

Me:-smiles evilly-

Amelia::( Why you little! You tricked me!

Me: Worked didn't it?

Amelia:-growls-

Ben: any for me?

Me: Not this time Ben. That was the last one!

Ben: Awww...

Everyone else: Yay!

Me: For today.

Ben: Yay!

Everyone else: Aw...

Me:-puts on TV announcers Voice- Now, Give your truth or dares in the comments! A truth, or a dare for one charater, a dar for a charater, and then a truth for another, or a truth, and dare for one charater! Keep 'em comeing until all of you are completly stumped! Remember, for all Treasure Planet Charaters! Including Morph! And other people...

Jim:-crosses arms- Lame chapter ending.

Me: Oh shut up.

Amelia: you forgot the disclaimer.

Me: I don't own Treasure Planet! Happy?

Amelia: Very much.


	2. Work it Woman!

Me: Hello people! It's me again! We got more dares, and truths! So get ready!

Everyone:-tries to break out-

Me: Sit

Everyone:-sighs, and sit down around my living room.-

Me: The first is a dare from Silverwolf403. For Jim.

Jim: Not again.

Me: Oh yes. Silverwolf403 said: I dare Jim to wear the corset top outfit that dr frank n furter wears from Rocky Horror Picture show. For the whole chapter.

Jim:-Eyes widen- No! No way!

Me: So you backing out from a dare pretty boy?

Jim: What did you call me?

Me: Oh nothing, Mama's boy!

Jim: I am not a mama's boy!

Sarah:-crosses arms- Whats wrong with being a mama's boy?

Jim:-grumbles- Fine. Wiat! You don't even have-

Me:-Smirks and brings out corset-

Jim:-curses under his breath as he puts the corset on- there.

Amelia:-snikers- It fits you Jim!

Jim: oh shut up!

Amelia: Exscuse me?

Jim:-cowers- Nothing Ma'am.

Me: The next one, also from Silverwolf403 is: I dare Scroop to sing Matchmaker from Fiddler on the Roof.

Scroop: Oh dear god...

Amelia: Isn't that song about woman wanting a rich man, or something?

Me: Yes.

Amelia:-looks at Scroop, smirking- I didn't know you were gay.

Scroop: I am not gay!

Me: We're waiting?...

Scroop: No way!

Me:-sighs- Fine, then you have to eat a bar of soap.

Scroop: Why?

Me: Either that or the song.

Scroop: I'll take the soap.

Me:-hands Scroop soap-

Scroop:-eats soap, and burps up bubbles-

Me:-looks grossed out- Moving on then. Here is a truth for Jim.

Jim: Finally.

Me: This is from Keblademasteress at Devinart. She asks: Does Jim have a girlfriend?

Jim: Yeah.

Me: Name?

Jim: Bailey.

Me: Well that was boring. Here's one for Sarah. Keblademasteress Dares you to show everyone pictures of Jim when he was three years old.

Sarah: Sure! -smiles as she takes her purse out-

Jim: MA!

Sarah: Here he is when we went to the park. Oh! and this is when he got all dirty playing in the mud. And this is a little girl he always said he wanted to Marry!

Jim:-snatches pictures- Enough already!

Everyone:-is laughing like lunatics-

Me:-wipes tears from my eyes, next is. another one for Scroop. Keblademastress dares you to sing the ending song from barney!

Scroop: Can someone just shoot me now?

Amelia:-takes out laser flintlock- With pleasure!

Me:-sprays her with a spray bottle- No! Bad Kitty!

Amelia:-shakes herself off- I thought your name was Kitty?

Me:-sprays her again- Bad talking cat! Bad!

Amelia:-growls, and shakes herself off- fine.

Me:Ok, Scroop?

Scroop:-sighs- I love you, You love me, We're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too!I love you, You love me, We're best friends like friends should be, With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too. God, I am seriously considering dieing, again.

Me:-can't stop laughing- A-anyway -calms down- The next is truth, for Sarah.

Sarah: And it is?

Me: WelshGem asks: Did you ever burn a dish you made?

Sarah:...Noooooo...

Me: I smell a lie!

Sarah: Maybe.

Me: More specific.

Sarah: I once almost burned the Benbow down, ok!

Me: Ok, I saved the best Dare for last. And it's for, Amelia!

Amelia: Dear god, someone rescue us!

Me: It's from WelshGem: I dare Amelia to wear a short dress, full make up, high heels and walk up and down the street see how many boys wolf whistle her (I wonder how many she would kill?)

Amelia: I swear I'm going to kill that girl!

Me: So? Either do the dare, or I'll come up with my own.

Amelia: What's yours?

Me: Prance around like a deer in nothing but your underwear and bra.

Amelia:-eyes widen to full capasity- You are a sick, twisted child you know that?

Me:-bows- Thank you, thank you!

Jim: I'd suggest you get that makeup on Cap'm. Unless you feel like revealing yourself in a room mostly full of men.

Me: Who are your husband, Ex, and creepy spider guy that killed your Ex, and a teenager. And a pirate.

Amelia:-hangs head- Where's the dress?

Me:-smirks as I hold up a really short red cocktail dress- My Mum's room has the makeup. And theres some black high heels.

Amelia:-sadly takes the dress, and dissapears into my Mum's room.-

Arrow: Well, This'll be interesting.

Silver:-smiles- I 'tink i'm goin' ta enjoy 'tis.

Delbert:-glares at Silver- Watch it buddy.

Amelia:-steps out from my mum's room- I'm going to regret this.

Everyone:-gawk at how beautifully hot she looks in black high heels, and a dress that is scary short, big hoop earrings, and full makeup-

Delbert: Wow...

Amelia:-smirks- Don't get used to it honey.

Silver:-mumbles- I could.

Amelia:-glares at him-

Me:-hands Amelia pepper spray- Just in case. Now, strut your stuff woman!

Amelia:-sighs, and looks at Jim- Don't even think about putting this on youtube!

Jim:-crosses fingers behind back- I won't.

Amelia:-walks out door, and walks down the street-

Jim:-video tapes it, and puts it on youtube-

Me:-puts my phone on speaker and calls Amelia's cell- Hey Amelia!

Amelia: What?

Me: Walk about two miles down the road, then walk back. Make sure to count how many men wolf whistle you, and how many times you have to use the pepper spray.

Amelia:-sighs- will do.

Me: Awesome! Bye! -hangs up-

Amelia:-grumbles as a ton of men wolf howl her- I'm gonna kill that little twerp!

Sarah: What do we do now?

Me: In those spike heels, it'll take even Amelia about an hour.

Jim:-turn on TV- Awesome! A.N.T farm is on!

Me: sits next to him: I love this show!

Everyone else:-sighs and deals with it because no way in hell are they getting the controll from a couple of teenagers.-

Amelia:-returns an hour later- God that was horrible!

Me:-doesn't look away from TV screen- how many wold whistles? And the pepper spray?

Amelia: I ran out of pepper spray a mile into the walk, and like 945 men whistled at me. And half of those men are now single because their girl friend were with them.

Me:-laughs- Ok, you can get back into your normal clothes now.

Amelia: Good. -goes and changes back into her jeans, and T-shirt- Oh, and this is for you. -hands me a ticket-

Me: What did you do?

Amelia: a cop stopped me, and ticketed me for being 'blindingly beautiful' your paying it. You sent me out there.

Me: They can ticket you for that?

Amelia: apperently.

Me:-sighs when I see the ticket is for 500$- Ok, well, thats all the dares for today. Send in more dares people! This get all the more interesting.

Jim: can I take this corset off now?

Me:-huffs- fine.

Jim:-rips it off, literally- Yay!

Me:-leans back, and changes channle to 16 and pregnaut-

Sarah:-raises eyebrow- You watch that?

Me: No, but I want to torture Jim.

Jim:-snatches controll from me and changes it to good luck charlie- No way.

Me: Damn.

Amelia: Uh, arn't you forgetting something?

Me:-snatches controll from Jim, and changes channel back to 16 and pregnaut, just as the teen is having the baby, making all men either wince or gag-

Jim:-runs, and throws up in my bathroom-

Me:-smiles with satisfaction- Ok, I do not own Treasure Planet. Happy?

Amelia:-grabs controll from me and changes it to Super nanny- Now I am.

Me:-grumbles and watches super nanny-


	3. catnip

Me: I'm baaaaaaaack!

Silver:-looking at blaster cannon- Wait just a' 'dern minute! -loads it- Why did I think of this before!

Me: That's not going to work Silver.

Silver:-blasts cannon anyway.-

Cannon shot:-gets an inch within my door, then flys back into Silver's blaster cannon-

Silver: What 'teh devil?...

Me: I know this awesome which doctor...

Silver:-sighs- Blast it.

Me: Anyhow, we have a lot of truths and, dares today. Thank you people! And Silverwolf407, sorry I spelt your name wrong.

Jim:-groans- just get started so we can get this over with.

Me: Fine, Scroop this is for you. TMNTdisneyfan2013 dares you to wear a barney costume and attend a 3yr olds birthday party.

Amelia:-snorts- And how many times have you been accused of being a pedophile?

Scroop: Uh... I lost count at 7364. Either way...No!

Me:-throws costume at him- Either that, or I'm making you wear an electric dog coller.

Scroop:-puts on the costume- Damn. Know any three year olds?

Me: Ronnie Smith down the street is turning three.

Scroop:-walks down to Ronnies house-

Me:-watches with binoculars- Heh, heh.

Arrow: What's happening?

Me: Mrs. Smith just answered the door...Ronnie is looking up at Scroop...HA! He just kicked him!...Oh no, the head fell off! Mrs. Smith is screaming, and I think she is saying pedophile. And now she's whacking Scroop with a broom...

Scroop:-yells loud enough for us to hear- SON OF A MOTHER DUCK! -runs back in here and slams the door-

Amelia: you know you didn't have to come back here...you could have escaped.

Scroop:-smacks head- Damn it! -Looks at me, and hisses- 7 Days.

Me:-smirks, and holds up gun- Don't even think about it.

Scroop:-takes off costume- Whatever.

Me: Next one is...Arrow hold Scroop down.

Arrow:-looks confused but does as I say-

Me: Keblademastress dares Jim to read Scroops diary out loud to everyone.

Scroop:-starts thrashing as Jim takes his diary from his pocket of that little purple scrap he calls a coat- LET ME GO! DON"T! DEAR GOD DON"T!

Jim:-grins- October 6, 2008. (I'm going by currant time.) Dear Diary. Today I found out that the captain of the ship Silver got us in is a woman. And one hot mama at that. -stops to laugh-

Amelia:-slaps Scroop- Pervert!

Scroop:-is blushing, and thrashing at the same time while Arrow laughs his head off with everyone else.-

Jim: I wonder if she's single. I'll have to work on that... Maybe I should steal her hat and see if I can talk to her when she comes looking for it...god she's hot.

Amelia:-Slaps Scroop again: ass*ole!

Scroop:OW! God, that was over a year ago!

Jim: I also need to remember to kill that cabin boy...to much competition...-Gives scroop a weird look- Seriously dude?

Scroop:-given up on escaping- I was drunk.

Jim: Still, she's like, 40!

Amelia:-flicks Jim in the head- I'm 23!

Jim: oh.

Me:Ok, Arrow let go of Scroop, moving on.

Arrow:-releases Scroop-

Me: Now Arrow, from TMNTdisneyfan2013, she wants the truth, besides Amelia, have you dated any other woman. Name them all.

Arrow:-blushes-

Amelia:-raises her eyebrow at him-

Arrow:-sighs- About, 10. I just remember the names of 4 of them. Josie, Kendra, Hanna, and Dana.

Amelia: Hm. Smaller number then I thought.

Arrow:-gives her as questioning look.- Uh, anyway.

Me: Next is a dare from Silverwolf407. Actually, why don't I just let her tell you?

SilverW:Comes out of nowhere, and hug attacks Silver- Hiiiiiiiii!

Silver: Not ye' 'gin. Why me?

SilverW:-still hugging Silver- I dare Silver to dance the tango with Amelia. And then Me!

Silver:-looks at Amelia- Ye' Dance Cap'm?

Amelia: Everything but tango, and with anyone but you.

Me: Ouch. You just got rejected. Again.

Silver:-glares-

SilverW: I'm still part of the dare...

Silver:-looks up at ceiling- Please. Just kill me' now!

SilverW:-Pulls Silver up, and forces him into danceing tango-

Everyone else:-laughs at Silvers embarrasment.-

SilverW:-finally stops danceing- K, I'm happy now. I also have a dare for Scroop, and truth for Delbert.

Silver: Ain't I 'possed to dance with 'te Cap'm?

Amelia: Not on your life.

Silver: Damn.

SilverW: I dare Scroop to wear a pink Frilly dress!

Scroop: No! Please! That's worse then barney!

Me:-tosses dress- We're waiting.

Scroop: Where do you even get all this crap?

Me: Doller Tree.

Scroop: your Doller Tree sell's barney costumes, Cocktail dresses, and pink dresses?

Me: ...Yes.

Scroop:-shakes his head-

SilverW: Just put the freakin' dress on!

Scroop:-grumbles- fine! -puts dress on- happy?

Me:-laughing- yes!

SilverW: And the truth for Delbert, What's your most embarrissing moment ever?

Delbert: Uh...

Amelia:-bursts into laughter- Oh, I think you just asked the perfect question! -keeps laughing-

Delbert:-looks annoyed- It wasn't THAT funny!

Amelia:-is gasping for breath- Oh yes...yes it was! I can't breath! -fails miserably as she tries to stop laughing.-

Delbert:-growls-

Me: We're waiting...-taps foot-

Delbert:-sighs- alright. A couple years ago I was walking into the astrophisics of the galaxy board room with Amelia.

Amelia: I was called there because I had visited an area not yet charted.

Delbert: Exactly. Just as i walked in, a bucket fell over me.

Amelia: Filled to the brim with pink food dye!

Delbert: Then a random co-worker whacked me on the head and yelled, "Cotten candy!" -puts his face in his hands-

Amelia:-still chuckling heartily- He was pink for three whole weeks!

Sarah: So that's we didn't see you for so long...

Me: Ok, next is a Truth from WelshGem. For Amelia.

Amelia: That girl again! Grrrr!

Me: She asks: What's the most embarrasing thing you've ever done on catnip?

Amelia: Um...Nothing?

Me: You keep it in your spice cabinet. What's the most embarrasing thing?

Amelia:-sighs- I had um -coughs- a bit to much and went to a meeting with the queen, and many high standing officers, and other royals in a short skirt I have no idea where I got it, and a shirt that said 'Queen of the F****** universe. Any questions?'

Sarah: Really?

Amelia:-nods sadly-

Arrow: I remember that. You where also wearing bright red spiked high heels, and hoop earrings that literally rested on your shoulders...

Amelia:-looks annoyed- Must you?

Arrow:-Smirks- yes.

Me: anyway, and another dare for Amelia from WelshGem is: Take catnip.

Amelia: Uh, why?

Me:-shrugs- guess she wants to see you high.

Jim: Are you a drug addict or something?

Delbert: Jim, catnip is a natural muscle relaxant for felinds. It also boosts the 'feel good' chemicals in the brain. But lowers the 'Memory' and 'Common sense' chemicals.

Jim: oh. Still.

Amelia: Oh, just shut you're trap! and no, i will not.

Me: Chicken! -makes clucking sounds-

Amelia: I am not! I just- passes out on the floor as Jim shoves catnip in her face, again-

Jim: Why does she pas out with this catnip?

Delbert:-puts Amelia on my couch- How long ago did you decide to rob her spice cabinet?

Jim: Don't you mean 'our'?

Delbert: I never use it.

Jim: Oh, well about 3 months ago.

Delbert:-slaps face- Jim, it expires in 3 weeks,

Jim: Oops...

Me: Well... I'm getting pretty high on my writing charaters, and since Amelia's passed out, I'll get to some more dares next time. Keep sending them in!

Delbert: And please stop with the catnip dares. -looks at snoring Amelia-

Me: Don't you dare! Send them in! Their awesome! Goodbye! And I do not own treasure planet!


	4. Duct tape doesn't work

Me:-snores-

Silver: Am i te' only one tinkin' bout' torturing her in one way 'er another?

Amelia:-grins evilly- I got an idea.

Delbert: And just what is that?

Amelia: Duct tape her to the ceiling.

Delbert: Not even going to-

Jim: Lets do it!

Everyone:-work together surprisingly, and duct tape me to the ceiling thanks to my hard sleeping habits-

Me:-wakes up, and smirks- Nice job, but you forgot one tiny detail.

Everyone:-stops laughing and looks confused-

Me:-shifts under duct tape, and grabs my gun, shooting myself down, landing on both feet- I have a laser gun, now lets get on with this shall we?

Everyone:-sighs and nod-

Me: Ok then, Jim, SilverWo- Y'know, i'm just going to keep her here permanetly because I can.

SilverW:-jumps out of nowhere- Hi! -waves-

Silver: Why me?...

Me: Well, Silverwolf?

SilverW: I dare Jim to kiss any guy in this room, on the lips!

Jim, and every guy in the room:-gag, and look disgusted.-

Jim: NO WAY!

Scroop: I rather dress up as barney again! -realizes he still has the dress on from the other chapter, and rips it off-

Arrow: That's just grossly unorthadox.

Silver: I like Jimbo, but not in 'tat way!

Ben: Jimmy's my bestest buddy! But...No nonononononononononono NO!

Delbert: I simpily refuse.

SilverW:-while everyone is yelling in confussion, smashes Jim, and Silver's heads together in a forced kiss- There! -lest go-

Jim:-falls to the ground, spitting on the floor- Nasty man! Gah!

Silver:-is spitting on a different floor area, and wipeing his mouth- Now 'tat was just not right!

Amelia: I think I'm gunna' be sick! -gags-

Me, and SilverW:-laughs like insane evil people-

Me: Next is a truth from Silverwolf.

SilverW: Silver, how true is that thing about spaceport floozies with you?

Silver:-finishes spitting- Not true at all!

Amelia: Yeah right! What else do pirates do in their freetime beside's wondering around the spaceports F-

Me: Ok, we get the idea Amelia. Bit far in your language there.

Amelia: I'm a spacer, what'd you expect?

Me: Decent manners.

Amelia:-growls-

Silver: I stick to me answer! I 'av a life!

Me: Ok then-

SilverW: I also dare Silver to do the chicken dance!

Silver: Uh...-grumbles- Fine. -does the chicken dance, rather poorly- happy?

Everyone:-laughing to hard to even hear him-

Silver:-curses to himself-

Me: ok, Amelia, PinestarEatsFudge dares you to handcuff yourself to some pervert kid at her school.

Amelia: Uh, no way. Besides you don't even-

Pervert/stalker:-shows up suddenly, with handcuffs- Hello Hot cat lady!

Amelia:-gestures with hands- No way! Not ever! Nev-looks to her side to see the perverted kid just handcuffed them together, and ate the key- Uh...-remembers she has a laser flintlock- Ok, i've been handcuffed to him log enough! -shoots handcuffs off with gun-

Pervert/stalker:-looks sad-

Me:-shoves him out of my house- Moving on then! Silver, Keblademastress truth: How did you get your cyborge parts?

Silver: Me arm i got from a' battle with a' feller at a tavern. Me eye is from when Scroop misfired his gun.

Scroop: Ssssshow's you to trussst me with a gun on my firssst day.

Silver:-ignors him- and me leg was fried by a fallen' power wire.

Me: Ouch. Ok, WeshGem asks Amelia: Did you ever do anything with doppler while high on catnip? -raises eyebrow-

Amelia: Not that I would remember.

Me: Oh yeah...you would be high on catnip. Delbert?

Delbert: No...no she didn't.

Me:-has a feeling he is lieing, but shuts up- And, lets see. Ah yes, Swamp Fairy dares Jim to try and sell his solar surfer!

Jim: No! Please anything but that!

Me: Either that or -grins evilly at Amelia- you have to kiss Amelia.

Jim, and Amelia: WHAT!

Me: On the lips for a full minute without breaking!

Jim, and Amelia:-looks discusted- YOU SAY WHAT NOW!

Me: Take your pick.

Jim:-grabs his surfer that is conveinetly at my house- Please, I hope no one wants it. -goes out on a street corner. And starts advertising his Solar surfur for sale-

Some chick: Awesome man! That is the radest Solar Surfer I've ever seen dude! How much?

Jim: Uh...$599?

Some chick:-slams $599 in cash in Jim's hand, and grabs Solar Surfer- Narly dude! -Jumps on surfer- PEACE! -flys away-

Jim:-looks down at cash- Sweet! I can get an even better surfer with this!

Me: -Frowns from my place at the window- Well...that back fired.

Sarah: Thank god it did. I would never hear the end of it!

Me:-scowls as Jim comes in looking happy-

Jim: What's next?

Me: Um... A truth for Scroop.

Scroop: What now?

Me:-smirks- TMNTdisneyfan2013 asks: Did you kill Arrow because you we're into Amelia?

Scroop:-trys to hide his embarrasment- No. I just hate the Bast-

Me: Your lieing!

Scroop:-crosses arms..claws...whatever they are.- No I'm not!

Jim:-scanning Scroops diary- Acordding to this you killed him because, "you had a feeling he was even more compition then me." -gives him a weird look- seriously!

Scroop:-grabs diary and doesn't say anything.-

Me: And TMNTdisneyfan2013 also dares you to tell your most embarrasing moment.

Scroop:-glares at me.- Right now! -walks out of room-

Sarah: Well...

Me: That was...

Amelia: A major emotional moment that says he never grew up from his teen years...

Jim: Tottaly.

Me: Lets see... Well, I have a dare, but I have no idea what the person means by it, so I'll use it next chapter.

Amelia: Anything else?

Me: Nope. See, i need new amo people! Send in then dares, and truths! Either PM message, or review!

Amelia:-sighs in relief and turns on TV to a forien channel-

People on TV: いまいましい畜生。 あなたはなぜ私のシンクにあなたのニンジンを入れますか？ あなたは（彼・それ）らがフラワーポットに入ることを知っています！

Amelia, Delbert, and Arrow:-all laugh-

Everyone else:-look at them like their crazy-

Amelia: What? It's in japense.

Sarah: And you ALL understand it?

Them:-nod-

Me: I do not own treasure Planet. And uh...send in more dares. And truths. In any language...


	5. Everybody is kung fu fighting

Me: Back again! Sorry for the delay! Schools been in the way...

Delbert: And you still manage to keep us locked up here!

Amelia: Don't you have parents or something?

Me:-grins evilly- Their on a LONG vacation...

Ben:-trembles and clutches Jim- J-Jimmy. She's S-scareing me!

Jim:-rolls eyes and pushes Ben off- No touchie.

Me: Emporors New Grove refence!

Jim: Only decent movie you own.

Me: What about kung fu panda?

Jim:-sighs- Talking animals doing kung fu, RETARDED!

Tigress:-comes out of nowhere- At least I can kick ass better then you!

Jim:-looks up wide eyed- Whoa.

Amelia:-half waves- Hello, Tigress.

Tigress:-waves back- Hi!

Jim: You two know each other?

Delbert: How?

Tigress: She came to the palace for some training.

Jim: Uh-

Me: Better to not ask quiestions.

Tigress:-looks around- Uh, how do I get out of here?

Me: You don't.

Tigress:-tries to break down door, failing epically- What the hell!

Everyone: Witch Doctor.

Tigress: Oh...Crap. -Glares at me- What are you going to do to me now?

Me: You now my co host, and a new member of this now crossover game. People can give you truth and dares to.

Tigress: F***.

Me: Quite a mouth today, eh? First dare is for Jim.

Jim: S***.

Sarah: JAMES PLEADIES HAWKINS!

Jim: Sorry!

Me: Moving on. TMNTdisneyfan2013 dares you to dress up as one of the ninja turtles, and run outside singing the song from the 80's, and put it on whatever you have besides youtube.

Amelia: Which is facebook, Twitter, google plus, and myspace.

Jim: How do you?

Amelia: Hacking into your accounts is quite easy.

Tigress:-rolls her eyes- predictable.

Jim: No way!

Silver:-whispers to Jim- I 'ere boys who 'av 'a lil' fun are real chick magnets. That girl 'o yours may take a even more special liken' to ya.

Jim: On second thought, give me the costume.

Me:-hands him the costume-

Jim:-puts it on- Lets do this! -flips mask down, and runs outside- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes in a half-shell - Turtle Power! THEIR THE WORLDS MOST FEARSOM FIGHTING TEENS IN A HALF SHELL! -continues singing the whole song.-

Me: Thank you Silver. -video tapes-

Silver:-snickering as he looks out the window- 'Tis, I was happy to do lass.

Jim:-comes back in and takes off costume-

Me:-uploads video to all accounts- Next is... Hey, where did my notebook go?

Tigress:-scrolling through notebook- Some young woman by the screename of TMNTdisneyfan2013 dares Mr. Arrow to sing the song 'We are rocks' and put it on youtube, and twitter.

Arrow:-slaps face-

Tigress: She also says sorry.

Arrow:-looks at me- Whats your dare?

Me: Dress up as a woman. And flirt with guys at a gay bar.

Arrow: Dear god, why me?

Amelia: I wonder what size dress you are?...

Me: 5,4,3,2,1-

Arrow: I'll sing the song.

Amelia: Well at least you actually have a good voice. Unlike you father, dear god.

Arrow:-rubs temples- Don't remind me.

Tigress: We're waiting?

Me: Hey! Thats my line!

Tigress: Live with it.

Arrow:-sighs, and starts singing but I'm to lazy to write the lyrics- There? Happy?

Me:-puts on HIS youtube, and twitter accounts- Yes.

Arrow: I'm going to kill you in the near future you little-

Me: Moving on then! Keblademasteress Ask's, Jim when did you first meet Billy Bones?

Jim: Uh, when he crashed in front of my house at the beginning of the movie. Where else would I have met some old salamander...thing.

Me: Good point. Uh, Keblademastress ask's Scroop why you didn't tell the truth about why you really killed arrow in the first place?

Scroop: Why have you not confessed you have a crush on J-

Me:-hits him over the head with a metal bat, causing my journal to fall out his pocket- MOVING ON! -grabs journal, and pockets it.-

Tigress:-laughing hysterically- Kitty, take a look at this!

Me:-looks, and starts laughing to.-

Amelia: What is it?

Tigress:-holds notebook to her chest- Nothing...

Amelia:-snatches it from her- Lemme' see. -looks at it, and starts laughing-

Delbert: I'm not even going to ask.

Amelia:-shoves book in Delberts face-

Delbert:-looks completely freaked out- Oh Hell no!

Me:-finally stops laughing- Unfourtunetly, that is the only thing my doller Tree doesn't sell. A prince Naveen costume. So I'm going to give you a dare.

Delbert: Dear god...

Me: You dare is to... Let me cut your hair!

Delbert: Uh, no way!

Me:-bring scissors out of nowhere and chops off a hunk of hair- Well thats done!

Delbert:-fingers hair, and growls at me- Does anyone have a REALLY big hammer?

Me:-ignores Delbert- Silverwolf407 Dares Mr. Arrow to reinact the 'Rock biter' Scene from the Movie Neverending Story.

Arrow: What is it with the rock mochery?

Tigress: Your a giant rock...man. People just can't pass it up.

Arrow: And your a giant kung fu fighting tiger. Wonder what people will ask you!

Tigress: I can simplily break out. -fails at busting my door down again- What the Hell!

Everyone:-slap faces- Witch Doctor.

Tigress: Forgot about that...

Me: Arrow?

Arrow: I've never seen the movie.

Me: Uh...Wow, and I JUST got rid of my copy...

Arrow: Halliulah!

Me: Put heres the youtube clip! -shows to Arrow-

Arrow:-sighs- Fine. -Attempts to reinact, but trips on my cousins stray barbie doll, and falls through my wall, again.- Oops...-spits out drywall- Thats what you get. -sits back on the couch-

Me: ARRRRGGGG! -breaths deeply- Well that was the last dare... So I guess we're done for now.

Everyone: YAY!

Me: Send in more! My dare, truth bank is seriously dry right now. And now you got Tigress to mess with!

Tigress:-Sarcastically- Yay me.

Me: I do not own treasure planet and thats it!...-looks at everyone- So...wanna watch a movie?

Everyone:-shrugs- Sure.

Jim: I get to pick!

Me: Uh, no. Tigress does.

Jim: What!

Me:...I lost a bet.

Tigress:-Comes back with a movie, and pops it into DVD player, then sits on the floor next to me and Jim.-

Jim: So what did you choose?

Tigress:-Smirks-

Me:-turns to screen- Oh no-

Jim:-Jaw drops- You have got to be kidding!

Jim, and Me: The Crappy karte kid 2010 remake!

Tigress: Your smarter then I thought.

Jim: And you reached my expectations on picking out a horrible movie.

Tigress:-picks jim up, and hangs him by his coat on a coathanger that is on my ceiling because Tessa got her hands on some glue- Deal with it, pretty boy.

Jim: Pretty boy!

Silver:-shhes- Shush lad, it's startin'

Jim:-shut up-

Everyone:-watches movie-


	6. Getith' my appleith' Servantith'

Me:-turns off TV after karte kid is finished.- I really hate that movie. Oh so much.

Jim: Even more then Gnomeo, and Juliet?

Me: Oh hell no! That movie is a atrocious monstrocity!

Amelia: To be honest I kind of liked Gnomeo and Juliet.

Me:-clears cotten candy from my ears- What was that?

Amelia: Uh, Nothing!

Me:-gives her a weird look- Yeah, Suuuuuure. Anyway, lets look at some of these dares, and truths. The first one goes to Scroop, and Jim.

Jim: Wait-

Scroop: Both of us?

Me: Yes, dreamingleaf7 Dares you two to sing a Justin Beiber song.

Scroop, and Jim:-slap faces- oh dear god.

Me: We're-

Tigress: Waiting.

Me:-looks annoyed- Hey stop-

Tigress: Stealing your lines?

Me:-growls- Yes.

Tigress: Nah.

Me: Anyway?

Scroop, and Jim:-give each other nervous looks-

Me: Either that, or I will send the both of you down to a gay bar, and make you sing 'Love will find a way' in front of the entire gay audience. And record it on camera to be posted on youtube.

Jim, and Scroop: You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You want my love, you want my heart And we will never ever ever be apart! -keep singing-

Amelia:-covers her ears- I hate that son of a-

Jim, and Scroop" BABY, BABY, BABY, OH!

Me: ENOUGH!

Jim:-smirks- That's what you get.

Me: Anyway, here is a truth from dreamingleaf7 for Tigress.

Tigress: Good Grief.

Amelia: Charlie Brown!

Tigress: You actually watch that?

Me: Who doesn't?

Tigress: Me.

Me, and Amelia:-gasp-

Me: I am so making you watch my entire collection on DVD! Anyway, dreamingleaf7 asks, Did you have any romantic feelings for Po? Or still do?

Tigress:-blushes- Um. Uh-uh-uh Well, I uh, Um...-hides hand, paw, whatever, behind her back.-

Me:-jumps up and down while pointing, and squealing- Your engaged to Po arn't you!

Tigress:-gives up- Yes.

Amelia: I suspected as much, seeing as you two were always by the sacred peach tree lip locked.

Tigress:-snorts, and crosses arms- You can't say much. I remember when-

Amelia: Moving on then!

Me: Um...Anyway. Silverwolf407 asks Tigress do you have a love intrest, Well that's already been answered. And she also dares you to fight Scroop.

Tigress:-smirks at Scroop- Ready to go, bug brain?

Scroop: Meh. -gets in a fighting pose in front of tigress- Ready when you are, kitty cat!

Tigress:-looks enraged, and tackles Scroop to the ground-

Scroop:-struggles but can't get up- Aw, C'mon!

Tigress:-is right up in his face- Never, EVER call me kitty cat!

Scroop:-grunts- Can't breath...To heavy...Help.

Me: Ok Tigress. Get off of him, I need him for the rest of the fanfiction.

Tigress:-is winding up to swipe his face-

Me:-squirts her with squirt bottle- No! Bad Tiger! Bad!

Tigress:-jumps off Scroop, landing on the floor by Jim- Not Water!

Me: Good girl.

Tigress:-shakes herself off-

Jim:-is now drenched- Hey! -is ignored-

Me: Next is Sophie-Lynn She says for Scroop to Either be Jim's servent the entire chapter, or ballroom dance with Jim. Take your pick, Spiderman.

Scroop: Don't call me Spiderman!

Me: Uh, look like I'll stop?

Scroop: T_T

Me: We're waiting? -points at Tigress- Ha! Beat you!

Tigress:-has fallen asleep by my lit fireplace-

Me: Oh, I just got lucky...Anyway, Spiderman?

Scroop:-looks at Jim-

Jim: Hey buddy, I have two left feet.

Scroop: then I guess I'm stuck with Being a servant eh?

Sarah: Unless you have two right feet! -laughs- Right? Right?

:Cricket Chirps:

Sarah: I guess not.

Silver: Sorry lass, but ye' taint' 'te best comidian.

Jim: So...Your my servant for the chapter?

Scroop: I guess?...

Jim: Then go get me a apple.

Scroop: Not on your life you little-

Me: I'd be gettin' 'tat apple Mr. Spiderman. -holds up bug spray-

Scroop:-rushes of to get apple-

Silver: What's wit' te' accent lass?

Me: My attempt at being a pirate.

Silver: ay.

Scroop:-returns with apple, and tosses it to Jim- Your one luck cabin boy!

Jim:-bites into apple- Yep.

Me: Anyway next goes to, well actually I'm all out.

Everyone: YAY!

Me: Send more in! Please this is so much fun!

Tigress: for you maybe.

Me:-long pause- So...Wanna play a bored game?

Everyone: Uno!

Me: Uh, ok...-deals out cards-

Ben:-throws all cards but one behind him- I GOT UNO! UNO UNO UNO UNO! WHAT DO I WIN?

Everyone else:-slams faces on table and groan-

Me: I do not own Treasure Planet. -sigh- or kung fu panda.


	7. Read me like a book

Me:-waves hands- No, no, no Ben. You match the cards together in the pile until someone gets one card left and they yell Uno.

Ben:-looks at me then at the cards in his hands, and throws all but one behind him- UNO!

Everyone: Ugg!

Me:-rubs temples, then looks at my T&D journal- Oh thank god. We got more dares and truths people!

Amelia: For once I'm glad...-looks at Ben and the Uno cards-

Me: Ok first is from Keblademastress. She dares Jim to dress up as Jasmine from Aldddin.

Jim: Who's she?

Me: You should worry less about who she is, and more about what she wears.

Jim:-gulps-

Me:-brings out Jasmines weird head band thingy, poofy pants, and top that has always looked like a fancy bra to me-

Jim:-sighs- What's your dare?

Me: You sing Niki Majays song 'Super Bass' at a church.

Jim: What is it with you and singing songs at places they really shouldn't be sang at?

Me: I find it unusually hilarious.

Jim:-grumbles- Just give me...-sigh- Just give me the costume.

Me:-hands him the costume with a smirk on my face-

Jim:-goes in a different room and changes- Happy?

Me:-is looking at him with a evil grin on my face- Yes, lets continue.

Jim:-sits next to Amelia-

Amelia:-snickers- You could _sooooo _replace the real Jasmine!

Jim:-shoves cat nip in her face-

Amelia:-passes out-

Me:-dumps a bucket of water on her-

Amelia:-jumps up- HOLY CHUCK CHEESE NORRIS THAT IS COLD!

Tigress: Where did you get that?

Me: Catnip. Part muscle relaxent, part hullcigent.

Amelia:-shakes herself off- Just shut up!

Me: You! -sticks out toung- anyway, I have a truth for you from Kebladmastress. She asks who gave you the battle scars during your time at Procyon?

Amelia: Uh...Well. My...ex boyfriend...

Me: Ouch. Talk about sore loosers-

Amelia:-facepalm- Tell me about it. -sits closer to Delbert-

Me: And next is for Scroop and Amelia. Keblademastress dare's you to to play the most difficult game on the Wii.

Amelia: Legend of Zelda: Twighlight Princess?

Me:-raises eyebrow- Yeah how did you-

Amelia and Jim: It was raining.

Me: Anyway...

Amelia:-scrunches up her nose- I never liked that game. I'm not sure...

Scroop: You just know I'd kick your ass at it so you don't wanna face defeat.

Everyone: Oooooo!

Amelia:-glares- Strong talk. But can you live up to it?

Me:-turns on Wii and holds up two controlers- Only one way to find out!

Amelia, and Scroop:-grabs controllers and start the game-

Everyone:-is cheering for Amelia because they hate Scroop-

Scroop: aw C'mon!

Amelia: Ha! Gotcha'!

Me:-sits next to Tigress- Go Amelia!

Scroop: Seriously?

Me:-throws cinder block at scroop- DIE STUPID BUG!

Scroop:-ducks-

Me: Damn.

Amelia:-kills Scroops Character- Yes!

Everyone:-cheers-

Scroop: Waaaa! -sits back down-

Me: Ok, first of all Amelia, remind me never to play you at Wii...of any kind.

Amelia:-grins-

Me: And the next is a dare from Silverwolf407. Who you should all know is standing right there. -points to SilverW Eating popcorn in the corner-

SilverW:-waves- Hi!

Silver:-blinks- How long has dat' 'lil devil been 'thar?

SilverW:-hugs Silver's arm- Since chapter 4. -glares at me- Kitty just forgot I was here!

Me: Oh give me a break! Just say your truths, and dares or whatever.

SilverW: Silver, I have a truth for you. What did you want to be before you became a pirate? And what is your most painful memory?

Silver: I'll tell 'ye soon as ya' let me go.

SilverW:-reluctantly lets go.-

Silver:-sighs- Actually befer' I was a pirate, I wanted to be a tailor...

Me:-looks at his cyborge parts- Uh those would-

Silver: That was wen' I twas' young. 'ten I got me self captured by pirates 'n earned me self a pirate cap'm position...went on from there.

SilverW: And the memory?

Silver:-sighs- Probably when I got me cyborge parts.

SilverW: And you got those by?...

Silver: I triggerd' a' bomb. Don' know how.

Me: Thats sad...Next is-

SilverW: Can I just say all mine myself?

Me: Yeah, sure whatever.

SilverW: Ok, Jim what is your favorite subject in school?

Jim:...Lunch.

Me: Me to!

SilverW: Thats not a-

Jim: Thats all your getting because everything else I hate.

SilverW:-sighs- Alright. Amelia, I dare you to do a strip tease from a Harlequin costume.

Amelia:-turns red as a tomato-

SilverW: I'm going upstairs to play barbies with your cousin...

Me:-raises eyebrow-

SilverW: Rather play with dorky dolls then be here any longer. -leaves-

Amelia:-hasent moved-

Me:-sighs- Amelia you don't have to do the dare but I will have to come up with one of my own.

Amelia: I can live with that.

Silver: Aw.

Amelia:-knocks him off his chair- Whats yours?

Me: I dare you to prank call the general and pretend your Fred.

Amelia:-brings out her cell phone- I can do that. -dials number- Uh, what should I say?

Me: Ask where he took your pet unicorn!

Amelia:-sighs-

General:-picks up- Hello?

Amelia:-puts on pretty good fred voice- Heeeey it's fred! Where's my unicorn Bob?

Genral: Who's Fred? What Uni-

Amelia:-screaches into phone- I want my UNICORN! Bob Give me my unicorn NOW! -Screaches- Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! -whines-

General: AHHHH! -hangs up-

Everyone:-laughs-

Me: Have you ever actually watched Fred?

Amelia: No, Natalie does.

SilverW:-comes down stairs- I got bored. Who's Natalie?

Me: My OC, Amelia's niece, and in most stories adopted daughter.

SilverW: Oh...-eats popcorn-

Me: Anyway, next is-

SilverW: I have one for Tigress!

Tigress: Why me!

SilverW: I dare Tigress to follow Po around and cuddle him like a fangirl!

Tigress:-blushes-

Amelia: Bet you'll enjoy that!

Po:-suddenly appears looking quite confused, then looks at me- Kitty, why am I here?

Me:-shows him the dare-

Po:-chuckles-

Tigress:-blushes even deeper-

Me: Either hug your hubby or strip tease.

Tigress: What! You didn't make Amelia-

Me: That's because she's never had the experience before. I read a fanfiction, I know what happened.

Tigress:-sighs and grabs onto Po's arm and doesn't let go when he tries to walk away-

Po: Your not enjoying this are you?

Tigress:-whispers- I would if we were alone...

Me:-looks at watch after 10 minutes of Tigress hugging Po's arm then screaching with a smile and crap that fan girls do- Ok Po, you can go back home.

Po:-dissapears-

Tigress:-frowns and sits on the floor.-

Me: You can have plenty of time to cuddle your little hubby later...Make that big hubby. Anyway, Ben, you have a truth from L Pherrin2. They ask who was captn. flint to you really? was he your friend or did he build you or was he just your boss? and what was something embarrasing you did around him/to him?

Ben:-rubs chin- Well, I remember being built in a factory and put on display and then Flint bought me and put his own touches onto me, which he said he hated later...-frowns- and uh...He was my boss, but I was his built in baby sitter to.

Amelia: Flint had Children?

Ben: ya, his little girl Argentina. I've always hated that name... What was the question again?

Me: ya got most of it, but did you ever do anything stupid in front of him? Or to him?

Ben: Uh...He said I made him look stupid when I brought out some drinks for him and another pirate and-

Me:-thinks back to movie- Say no more. And I believe this is the last one. From Dreamingleaf7, she says "I dare all you guys to reinteract swan lake in pink tutu's"

Silver:-looks horrified then grins evilly- Lass, did she say ALL of us?

Me:-smirks- Yeah, now what size-Stops and realizes what he is saying- What! No way! She doesn't mean me! She Cant! I'm the hostess, truth or dare person or whatever! I WILL NOT DANCE SWAN LAKE!

Tigress, Jim, Amelia, and Silver:-all tackle me and hold me down.-

Jim: Either dance swan lake or-

Amelia: We'll come up with our own dare!

Me:-struggles- LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

Silver: Don' even be tryin' lass. Take yer' pick.

Me:-looks at SilverW frantically- HELP ME!

SilverW:-munches popcorn- I finished my dares, I just watch now.

Me: Why you evil little!

Tigress: Oh shut up, the tutu, or we come up with something else!

Me:-thinks of all possible options, and with a sigh stops struggling- Alright. What is your guys's dare?

Everyone:-smiles triumphantly as they get off of me, and Silver keeps a hold of the coller of my shirt-

Silver:-whispers into Tigress's ear-

Tigress:-nods, and form a huddle with everyone else-

Amelia:-breaks from the huddle, as does everyone else, and grins evilly- Now, where is that diary of yours?

Me:-eyes widen- IT'S NOT A DIARY, IT'S A JOURNAL AND I'M NOT TELLING YOU!

Arrow: It's in her pocket!

Tigress:-grabs my journal from my pocket- This will be fun!

Me: NO! PLease don't! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Tigress: I would, but you seem to frantic to get it back for this to be unimportant. -flips to a random page- Today, I ate grass, it was a stupid idea, why must I listen to my friends?

Everyone:-howls in laughter as I hand my head-

Tigress:-flips to another page- Today, I had a total fangirl moment when I found out Treasure Planet was going to be rereleased in 2012, or 2013. In public.

Everyone:-on the floor laughing-

Me: You can't blame me for that!

Tigress: Is this the last dare you have?

Me: Far as I know...

Tigress: Well, I'll be nice and read only one more page.

Me: Oh thank god, now I know why your my favorite Kung Fu Panda character.

Tigress:-flips to a page and grins evilly-

Me: I don't like that look...

Tigress: Oh, Jim your gonna like this...maybe...

Jim:-raises eyebrow-

Tigress: I'm not even going to read the page, Jim, She has like a MAJOR crush on you!

Jim: Wait what?

Me:-face turns bright red and I hand my head.-

Jim:-smirks- Thanks, I'll call you if Bailey and I break up. -winks-

Me:-grabs my journal and walks upstairs-

Delbert: Maybe that was a bit overboard...

Jim: Does she seriously-

Tigress: Major overly fangirl. Amelia is stilll her favorite character, but you are her dream boy according to that diary.

Jim: Hm...I wonder...

Silver: Ay. Twat' we 'sposed ta' do now?

Amelia: She doesn't own Treasure Planet or Kung Fu Panda and -sigh- more truths or dares.

Sarah: I can't believe you just asked for more!

Amelia:-sits on couch and turns on TV- Well, were still locked in here, and it's a wonderful way to avoid that -points to Ben disco danceing-

Tigress:-shudders- Yeah, lets just...watch TV.

Everyone:-watches Shuffle-


	8. Speakeasy

Me:-is sitting in my room upstairs ashamed-

Amelia: Shouldn't have more truths and dares come in by now?

Yuni30:-appears out of nowhere with my T&D journal- Yeah. A lot more actually.

Silver: Ah, why me? Yuni, twat' ye be doin' 'ere lass? 'Tis ain't even-

Yuni: Oh shut up you old scalawag. Miss Drama won't come down for awhile longer, so I came over. -yells loudly- AND SHE FORGOT MY DARES FROM EARLIER ANYWAY!

Me: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Yuni:-rolls eyes- Whatever. TMNTdisneyfan2013 dares Jim to dress up as either spiderman and reinact the skyscraper scene on any skyscraper or building, or as a ballerina from Isa, whatever that is. Either way you gotta send it to your girlfriend.

Jim: I'll take the spiderman. -looks down at the Jasime costume he still has on- I can finally take this off.

Me:-comes downstairs smirking- Did I ever say you had to keep it on?

Jim:-facepalm-

Yuni:-hands me journal- so you finally decided to come back down here?

Me: Oh shut up. I'm just ignoring it ever happened. And warning you all that if it ever comes up again, I'll let my good friend Prince Zuko handle it.

Amelia: You mean that creep from the Avatar TV series?

Me: Yeah.

Amelia:-shudders-

JIm:-grumbling takes spiderman costume I offer and changes- Ok, uh...

Me:-strikes pose- TO THE BACKYARD!

Everyone:-follows me-

Yuni: Why not jump off that shed? -points to rickity old shed-

Jim:-ignores sheds condition- Sure.

Me:-takes his picture and sends to his girlfriend-

Jim: Where did you get Baily's number?

Me: Thats for me to know, and you to find out.

Jim:-shrugs and climbs on shed- I AM SPIDERMAN HEAR ME ROWR!

Me: But he doesn't-

Shed:-suddenly collapes, dust billowing out as everyone rushes forward-

Sarah:-panicked- Jim? JIM? Honey where are you?

Jim:-emerges from wreckage, coughing with something in his hand- Hey, I found some old package.

Sarah:-dusts Jim off and hugs him before taking the package and opening it- Hey it's a...old key?

Yuni:-takes key- Hey kitty, you have any idea what this is for?

Me:-looks at ornate design with S engraved in it- Hey. This is the key my great grandma talked about. Nobodys been in that shed for years and she always said she'd hidden it somewhere...it goes to a door in the basement from what she said. -grabs key- Everyone follow me.

SilverW: Am I glad I decided to follow you guys.

Amelia: Why did you?

SilverW: I like Silver, and I ran out of popcorn.

Amelia:-shrugs- makes sense.

Me:-leads everyone to the basement, moves a few boxes and reveals a 5ft by 6ft wooden door- This is supposed to lead somewhere. Great Grandma never told me, but this key unlocks the door. -unlocks door to reveal a big metal slide that goes down into darkness.-

SilverW: Where does it go?

Me:-grabs flashlight- Only one way to find out. Everyone get a flashlight.

Everyone:-grabs flashlights from box labled 'flashlights'-

Yuni: Wait, lets do a couple truth's and dares before we go down.

Everyone:-shrugs-

Me: Uh-

SilverW: I dare everyone to sing and act out one more day from les miserables!

Me: No acting.

SilverW:-pouts- Ok...

Everyone:-groan and start singing-

SilverW: Les Miserables, oh how i love-

Yuni: We get it. Now i have a truth for Sarah.

Sarah: Oh no...

Yuni: Have you ever, or do you, have a crush on Silver?

Sarah: Uh...heh heh...well...-blushes-

Silver:-raises eyebrow-

Sarah:-sighs and whispers- yes...

Delbert: I told you. You ow me. -holds hand out to Amelia-

Amelia:-grumbles and gives him 5$-

Silver:-grins and winks at Sarah-

Sarah:-giggles-

Yuni:-grins evilly- And I dare Sarah, and Silver to kiss! On the lips!

Silver, and Sarah:-turn red.-

Jim:-mumbles- well this has just become extremely akward...

Tigress:-chants- Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!

Everyone:-joins in- Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!

Sarah:-looks at Silver with a mischivious grin on her face, grabs the neck of his shirt and pulls him down, kissing him for a few seconds, then letting go.-

Silver:-looks a bit befuddled, then smiles slightly-

Everyone:-cheers and laugh-

Me: I know I have seen that somewhere...Uh anyway,-

Yuni: I'm going to say some of my dares, you ow me!

Me: Ok...

Yuni: truth for Scroop: Are you related to Flint? If so, would that explain your vicious mood swings? And don't lie!

Scroop:-growls- What? Of course not! How could you ever think I am related to flint?

Me: Your mean, everyone thinks your a pedophile, your a creep in general, your a pirate-

Scroop: SHUT UP!

Me: Sheesh! Alright alright! Jeez, someone's a bit moody.

Scroop:-growls-

Yuni: And there is proof of a lier.

Scroop: I-

Yuni:-ignors him- Truth for Flint did you ever have to tackle BEN before he said something utterly embarrasing? -looks around- Is he even here?

Me:-snaps fingers, and flint appears looking none to happy- He is now. But not permanetly.

Yuni: Why?

Flint: because this here blasted shedevil is a nuscince! And an embarrasement to be around.

Me: Oh just shut up and answer her question.

Flint:-turns to Yuni- To answer your question Miss. Yuni, yes. on several occasions I did indeed have to literally embarrased me.

Yuni: Ok. Thanks for telling me.

Flint: Can i leave now?

Me: Yes.

Flint: Alright. -winks at Yuni- Keep up the good work on those stories of your lass, i'm especilly enjoying Wrath! -smiles and dissapears-

Yuni:...He seems more polite then I expected him to be...

Ben: Yeah. He can be pretty nice...He was always nice to everyone but me...-tears up-

Jim:-pats his back- It's ok buddy.

Amelia: 100yr old dead pirates read fanfiction?

Me: Apprently. Besides, not like any of you haven't read fanfiction yourselfs.

Everyone:-mutely agree-

Yuni: Oh, and I dare Jim to dress up like a ballerina!

Jim: No way! I just got out of that stupid Jasmine costume after like, 3 chapters and I am FINALLY in something cool for once!

Me: Then you have to do my dare!

Jim:-Crosses arms- I'm waiting.

Me:-pulls a spider from behind my back- You have to EAT this spider!

Amelia:-screams like a banshee and hides behind Delbert-

Me: Your afraid of spiders?

Amelia:-just nodes quickly while clutching Delbert-

Delbert: Amelia dear, your digging your claws into my shoulders.

Amelia: Oh...sorry. -lets go and stands behind him-

Jim:-takes spider, eying it werily-

Me: It's not poinsonis.

Jim:-shrugs- Can't be any worse then school food. -shoves spider in his mouth, chews, and swallows-

Amelia: Ewewewewewewewewewew! I cannot believe you just did that! -gags-

Jim: That tastes better then school food!

Me: Thats sad.

SilverW:-looks at Amelia, smirking- So, the fearless honorable captain isn't so fearless afterall?

Tigress: Or grown up for the matter.

Amelia:-glares- Shut your howling screamers! -looks at Jim- Just, ew.

Yuni:-rolls eyes- Ok, I have one more dare before we go down. For now. Truth for Silver, have you accidentally shot your own cybernetic leg once... and don't lie.

Silver: Heh heh...Ta' tell te' truth I av' a' couple times. Once I was practice shootin' with a bullet gun and it ricashade back and hit me leg, and a 'nother time I shot it in me sleep...

Me: Bad dream?

Silver: Terrible Nightmare.

Yuni: Ok, I'll do the rest later.

Arrow: You do have a lot of dares.

Yuni: Well, Kitty held me up for so long...

Me: Will you let that go?

Yuni: No.

Me:-rolls eyes, and points flashlight into hole, illuminating only enough to show dusty wooden walls and that the slide turns to the right.- Hmm...

Yuni:-looks at Silver- Well, the slides really big. I say we all go down in pairs of twos. That includes Silver.

SilverW: Ok, everyone pair up! Who's going first?

Amelia: We are! -points to her and Delbert-

SilverW: Ok. If there are any lights down there that you can find. Turn them on for the rest of us.

Amelia, and Delbert:-nod and go down the slide-

Arrow: Us next. -goes down slide with ben following him on his robot wheels-

Scroop:-sighs, and grabs SilverW without warning and goes down the slide.

Silver, and Sarah:-go down- WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Jim:-runs, and jumps on the slide on his stomach- CATCH YA LATER!

Me: Well that leaves us Yuni.

Yuni: Yeah, ok. -links arms with me and slide down.-

Me: Wow, this is a long slide. It's been like, a full minute since-

Yuni: IIIIIIN WEST PHILADELPHIA BORN AND RAISED!

Me: Oh shut u-UUUUUp! -yells as we fall off slide into darkness- Ugg. -stands up- Hello? Anyone else here?

Amelia: Where all here. Just give me a second. I found a light switch but it has quite the elabrot mechinisam.

-Sound of something being fiddled with, and the room is suddenly flooded with light.-

Me:-blinks as my eyes adjust- Woah! Did we travel back in time? Like, to the 20's?

Everyone:-examine the room curiously.-

-Plush red carpet fills all the floor except for a uprisen part that is polished wooden tile in a checkerboard style that has a pool table and mini bar built into the wall. Couches and chairs lay around and the walls are decorated with 20's movie stars. A fancy fireplace is surrounded by the main group of chairs and couches, there is a door labled 'closet' and another, more ornate door labled 'elevator'. In a tray on one of many small side tables is a rectangular tray with long ciagarette holders-

Me:-gasps- Wow! I can't believe great grandma...how far down are we?

Ben:-scanner pops out the back of his head momentairily, then dissapears- We are approximetly 40.35ft underground, the elevator leads to the kitchen and opens by the doorway to the basement. You have to come down by the slide. The elevator only goes up, and back down once you exit.

Me: How did you know all that?

Ben: This little scanner thingy Flint gave me told me.

Me:...Alright then?

Jim: This is awesome! How old was your great grandma?

Me: Well... She passed away a few years ago...She built this house with her husband in 1923. She was born in 1900. So...Really old. Over 100.

Arrow: This place is amazing!

Me: Well she was a showgirl.

Yuni: Your Great Grandma was cool! -examines pool table and cabinet containing cue sticks-

Sarah:-looks over at wall- Hey whats this? -picks up envolope- Its adressed to you Kitty.

Me:-takes envolope- its from GG!

Yuni: What?

Me: GG, great grandma. -open envolope, and laughs- This is so GG.

Everyone: What?

Me:-shows paper with trollface on it and a short message- She always was on the computer. She says that she built this place to hang out with friends when she was younger, and entertain privet guests. She had misplaced the key purposely because she had a feeling I'd do something stupid and find it when I was older.

Yuni: Well. Your grandma rocks, but I thought this was a truth or dare fanfiction?

Me: It is. We just took an unexpected sidetrack.

Yuni: Well heres one, Jim, sing I got a jar of dirt off key in Silver's ear!

Silver: ay! No Jimbo! Please!

Jim:-grins evilly, runs up to Silver- I GOT A JAR OF DIIIIIIRT! -goes really high- I GOT A JAR OF DIRT!

Silver:-covers ears, and cowers- Grrrrr! I hate tat' song!

Sarah:-waves finger- James Pleadies Hawkins! You stop torturing the poor man!

Jim:-teases- Oh, protecting your boyfriend Mom?

Sarah:-puts hands on her hips and gives Jim a warning look-

Jim:-slumps- Shutting up now-

Me:-looks at watch- Well...I'm getting high on characters. So, even though all dares haven't been said, but close to, I'll end the fanfic around here.

Tigress: Uh, thats a watch. How do you count characters with a watch?

Me: You get a character watch, duh!

Tigress:-gives me a weird look-

SilverW: Well...Who's up for a game of pool?

Yuni: Me! I'm soooo gonna kick your butt!

SilverW:-grabs cue- Your so on!

Amelia:-Thinking- Wonder how long until I get a call from work for being absent so long...


	9. WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?

Me:-looks around speakeasy- You know, we should do all the dares and truths here, it's cool.

Amelia:-looking in a old mirror- I agree.

Me:-looks at T&D book- Bloody hell! That's quite a bit of truths and dares! Sit! All of you on the couches!

Everyone:-goes to couches-

Me: Ok, first dare is from Silverwolf407.

SilverW: Yeah. Scroop, could you please terrorize this girl in my dorm named Haley? She was mean to me and she is absolutly terrified of spiders.

Scroop:-rubs claw-hand-thingys together grinning evilly- With pleasure!

Me: Ok Scroop, hide behind the bar while I get Haley.

Scroop:-hides-

Me:-snaps fingers and Haley appears with wet hair and in a nightgown- What the- where am I?

SilverW: Hello Haley.

Haley: What are YOU doing here, Pirate geek?

Me: Just shut up. We have someone for you to meet.

Haley:-crosses arms- Ok, well make it quick. I have a manipeti in an hour and I want to get to it on time!

Me: Sure. Ooooh Mr. Scrooooop!

Haley:-looks confused-

Scroop:-jumps from behind table- RAAAAAAAAAH!

Haley: ! -turns just to find Morph playing mini scroop in her face-

Morph:-waves claws- Spider psycho! Spider psycho!

Haley: ! -turns to Scroop, then morph repeat a hundred times then stars hyperventilating and passes out-

Scroop: Ha! -laughs like an idiot-

SilverW:-looks at Haley- Yoda approves. -dorky grin-

Me:-Smiles and rolls eyes, snaps fingers and Haley dissapears- Heh heh, that was fun.

Yuni: I slightly like you more now.

Me: Jim, ginnyrules27 dares you to sing 'Baby it's cold outside' with BEN! Ha, and you also have to send it to your girlfriend.

Jim: oh dear god. You people just love making me look like an idiot.

Me: Hey, i got a text from Bailey earlier, she said the spiderman costume looks cute on you!

Jim:-takes out cell phone, presses some buttons and puts back- Yeah, that's not so=inging with Ben!

Ben:-jumps up- BABY IT'S COLD OOOOOOOUTSIDE! BABY, OH BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE! -puts arm around Jim's shoulder- C'mon Jimmy! Sing! SINGGGGGGGGGG! -sounds like a dieing cat.-

Jim:-mumbles- Baby it's cold outside blah, blah, blah...

Ben:-slides on knee's- BABY IIIIIIIT'S COOOOOOOOOOOLD OOOOOOOOUT -takes big breath then belts out- !

Jim:-covers ears- WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE SONG!

Ben:-stops singing, looks sad, and wheels off to corner-

Jim:-looks at me sending video, and glares- How did you stand that? -looks around- Why didn't anyone stop him?

Me:-takes out ear plugs- I'm sorry, what were you saying?

Jim:-facepalm-

Yuni:-removes earplugs- I love Home Depot right now.

Me: Silverwolf, you have another dare correct?

SilverW:-grins, and looks at silver and Sarah- I dar eyou to to go out on a date!

Sarah and Silver:-blush- Uh...

Me: Either that, or I'm sending you both to disney land and forceing you to go on 'It's a small world adter all' 100 times!

Sarah and Silver:-look at each other and quickly rush to the elevator and go up-

Me:-looks at my cell phone which is connected to camera in front of my house- They're walking out, walking down the street, they've started talking...Aaaaand they're outta site.

Tigress: Bet you 5 bucks they won't be back 'till the end of this chapter.

Amelia: I bet you 10 dollers Silver will take Sarah to some pub.

Jim:-shakes head- Bet you 15 he won't.

Me: I bet you all 100 dollers that you can shut up until I finish this next dare! -is agitated-

Tigress: Ok, ok, don't go all hot headed.

Me:-rolls eyes- Well, 6Phantom6 dares one of you to eat a burger with ghost peppers and not go get water or milk for 5 minutes.

Amelia: What are ghost peppers?

Me: REALLY HOT FREAKIN' PEPPERS!

Jim: Why are you YELLING?

Me:-gets in his face- BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE PONY TAIL! SO SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT THE DARE!

Jim:-steps back- N-no thanks, Ma'am! -looks freaked-

Amelia: I'll take the dare.

Me:-shakes head- No, you've had special training for that from the navy so it wouldn't even really bother you.

Amelia: But he, er she, whatever, said any of us could do it!

Yuni:-takes big mallet and slams it on the floor, shaking the walls- OVER RULLED!

Me:...Uh, Yuni, where did you get the mallet?

Yuni: Same place I got this -holds up a pink and green polka dotted kitchen knife.-

Everyone:-back away slightly-

Tigress: i'll take the dare.

Me:-grins- Great! -goes up elevator, and comes back down the slide, landing gracefully with burger on a plate- Remember, nothing to drink for five minutes

Tigress:-grabs burger- Way to easy. -chomps it in one bite- That was-suddenly face turns red and smoke comes out of her ears- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! -fans toung- WATERWATERWATERWATER!

Me:-shakes head- No drinks for five minutes.

Arrow: That looks painful.

Amelia:-rolls eyes- What a baby.

Me: Amelia, there's a spider by yo-

Amelia:-screeches and jumps in the air, then lands flat on her back.- Ow...

Me: And you call Tigress a baby.

Amelia:-growls, and sits back on couch-

Me:-looks at watch- ok Tigress, you can get a drink now.

Tigress:-rushes behind the bar, opens the mini fridge and grabs a bottle, chugging it down- Ah, much better. -suddenly gets a stupid grin on her face, and falls to the ground.-

Arrow:-walks over and lifts her up, talking as he carries her to a couch- What the hell did she drink?

Amelia:-investigates bottle, and sighs- Some old booze. The bottle's labled 'White lightning' it was really popular in the twentys when speakeasys like this were quite common since alcohol was illigal.

Me: She just drank 90yr old alcohol? Ouch.

Amelia:- sits back down- she'll be out for awhile...

Me:-looks around- Wow, people are just getting put off this chapter a lot. Next dare.

SilverW:-bounces- Oh, oh! I have one! Memememememe! -raises hand-

Me:-rubs temples- Yes...Silverwolf?

SilverW: I dare Amelia and Delbert to be locked in the closet for 10 minutes!

Me:-grins- Good one. -Looks at Amelia and Delbert- Willing and ready, are you?

Both:-look at each other, and shrug much to everyones suprise-

Me: Alright then. -walks over to closet an opens it, reavealing it full of old clothes from the 1920's- Cool. Clothes. Yay.

Yuni: And your so unhappy because?...

Me: I don't see a boa anywhere. -shakes head- Some speakeasy. -realizes I'm distracted, and then shoves Amelia and Delbert in the closet, and locks it- Well, that was easy.

Jim: Do you have any more dares and truths?

Me: Um...-looks at T&D book- Actually, no.

Jim: So we just wait for 10 minutes and then you'll end the chapter?

Me:...Yeah. -looks at watch- 8 more minutes.

Yuni:-slings mallet over her shoulder- Kitty, i challenge you to a pool match!

Me: Ok. -gets a cue and sets up game- Hey Yuni, where's your cue?

Yuni:-holds up mallet- I got me cue RIGHT HERE!

Me: Seriously, what is with all the yelling?

SilverW: You started it.

Me:-facepalm- Nevermind. Yuni, you can't play with-

Yuni: I'LL PLAY WITH THIS MALLET IF I WANT TO!

Me: Ok, ok!

Jim:-whispers to SilverW- I think she got her hands on some of the booze.

SilverW: Wouldn't doubt it.

Me:-hits white ball, sending a yellow in the corner- ok, your go Yuni.

Yuni:-aims with mallet- FIRE IN THE WHOLE! -hits white ball with suprising accuratecy-

Everyone else:-watch in amazement as the white ball bounces every ball in order, including the black ball, into the holes-

Me:-weirly drops cue on table- Remind me never to play you at pool again.

Yuni:-grins triumphantly-

Jim: Can we let Delbert and Amelia out now?

Me:-looks at watch- 30 seconds early, but sure. -walks over to closet and opens it-

Amelia, and Delbert:-sitting on floor playing cards-

SilverW: Well...that was unexpected.

Amelia:-stands up smirking- What? Were you expecting something else?

Us all: Yes.

Delbert: To bad. -sits on couch with Amelia-

Me:-looks at them curiously- Uh, send in more dares and stuff guys. -pulls out pokets- I'm broke.

Yuni:...-unconciously looks at mallet- Wonder where Sarah and Silver are?

Me: You have to wonder...

* * *

><p>Sarah:-grips onto solar surfer handle- WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! Now I know why Jim does this all the time!<p>

Silver:-grins- Glad ye' like te' ride lassie!

Sarah:-smiles- like it? I love it! -smile fades as she hears sirens and robo cop voices- Oh dear.

Silver: Ye trust me Sarah?

Sarah: Uh...yes.

Silver:-puts hands over hers and steps on peddle- 'Ten hold on! -speeds forward-

Sarah:-screams- Isn't this against the law?

Silver:-shrugs- More er' less.

Sarah:-looks behind them- Well...-grins- I shouldn't be enjoying this but it's so much fun!

Silver:-turns a sharp corner, dips down, twirls, then returns to a normal flight pattern- ay. Ye' gotta relax sometimes lass!

Sarah: Let me try something. -turns surfer upside down, dives to the ground then turns right side up just before they would have crashed and zooms back up- Yahoo!

Silver:-is stunned- Where you learn tat'?

Sarah: I watch Jim sometimes. -is smileing like she had never had more fun.-

Silver:-shakes head and mumbles- Thanks Kit.


	10. Laxitives and shiney things

Me:-sighs and looks at watch- Gah, when are Silver and Sarah getting back?

Amelia:-mumbles- Probably locked Sarah up somewhere.

Me: Oh shut your trap! Silver isn't that bad!

Amelia: He's still a fiendish pirate with no manners!

Yuni:-holds up mallet- Zip it! HE HAS MANNERS!

Amelia:-looks unmoved- He definetly has more manners then you!

Yuni: Oh that's it! -Holds up mallet higher, but suddenly stops when the clunk of metal is heard and Silver comes down the slide with Sarah in tow-

Sarah:-looks disheveled a bit- We're back! -grins-

Silver:-brushes himself off- Honestly lass, I never thought you could be that darin'!

Sarah:-grins mischiviously and sits on couch with Siver-

Me: Enjoyed you date didn't you?

Sarah: A lot more then enjoyed. -smiles at Silver-

Silver:-looks around- Twat' we miss?

Me: Oh, you know, the usual.

Yuni: Tigers eating ghost pepper burgers and drinking 90yr old booze...

SilverW: Spider Physco's chasing evil dorm mates...

Amelia: Robots and teens singing off key...

Jim: Yuni kicking Kitty's butt at pool...

Me: With a giant mallet...

Yuni:-grins and leans on her mallet-

Arrow: And SilverWolf sending Amelia and Delbert into the closet.

SilverW:-looks dissapointed- All they did is play cards.

Silver:-blinks, and looks at Sarah- Sounds bout' right ta' me.

Sarah: Yep. -looks at Tigress knocked out with drawings all over her in marker- You all definetly enjoyed yourselfs, so can we start now?

Me: Sure! -smiles and pulls out T&D journal- Uh, first off is ginnyrules27, she dares Scroop to sing 'Be Prepared' from the Lion King. If you refuse you have to handcuff yourself to Ben for the rest of the chapter and deal with him. and no ear plugs.

Scroop:-looks from me to Ben weirily- I hate you all. So much! -sighs- Uh, be prepared...blah blah...blah.

Me: The actual song.

Scroop:-sings actual song-

Amelia: Good god, is Taka your uncle or something? You sound just like him!

Me: And act like him!

Scroop: Actually yes...he is...

Everyone: O_O

Scroop: Twice removed from my mothers side...-looks at amelia- And how did you know his real name?

Amelia:-shrugs- When the movie came out some dude published books off it and used his real name.

Me: Yay, we all got a story, lets move along! Next is from Samantha Spanner. she dares Mr. Arrow to dance disco to Party Rock Anthem's chorus.

Arrow:-groans- Oh dear god...

Amelia:-smiles while pursing her lips, you know one of those weird smiles- Well, you should be good at this!

Arrow:-points finger waringly- Don't you dare!

Amelia:-puts hand over heart dramatically- Summer 2004, I shall never forget when you decided that going to the lake was such a good idea! -sarcasticly said while smirking-

Arrow:-jumps up- Don't you dare continue!

Amelia: Oh, and what exactly would you do if i was to continue?

Arrow:-pauses for a second, then smiles evilly- I'll tell everyone what happened in sixth grade1

Amelia:-eyes widen- You wouldn't dare!

Arrow: try me!

Me:-looks at SilverW- Why is it somehow backstorys and arguments always come up with certain dares?

SilverW: Well...You have to wonder what happened that the movie ddin't show...

Me: Or we wern't there to see.

Amelia, and Arrow:-still arguing-

Me: WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

Amelia and Arrow:-suddenly stop, glare at each other, and sit-

Me:-smooths hair- Now, Mr. Arrow since this obviously won't go well, why not just sing the chorus?

Arrow: Uh...Party rock in the house tonight, everybody gonna have a good time.

Me: There we go! -smiles- Another from Samantha Spanner is that Delbert and Amelia kiss, even though it's not much of a dare since your married.

Amelia:-grabs Delbert's shirt collar, and pulls him in for a rough kiss and lets go- Well, nect dare.

Delbert:-looks a bit shocked, and straightens glasses, blinking rapidly while everyone giggles-

Me:-coughs- Um, heh, heh, anyway... LazerWing dares Jim, Arrow, and Silver to sing 'You are a pirate' together.

Ben:-jumps up- Hey! What about me?

Everyone:-panick for a second- NO!

Ben:-jumps- Ok, ok! I get the point! -sulks-

Me:-feels guilty- Here Ben, you can play with this spoon. -holds up spoon-

Ben:-smiles crazily- Ooooh! Shiney! -grabs spoon and stares in a trance-

Yuni:-uses mallet to maintain disntance while rolling Ben over by the elevator- Stay. -walks back and sits-

Me:-looks at Jim, Silver, and Arrow- Well, you gonna sing here or do I have to bring out the backstreet boys and lead you to a gay bar?

Silver:-looks at Jim and Arrow, and begins loudly like a...pirate- Do what you want cause a pirate is free! You are a pirate!

Jim, and arrow:-join in- Yar harr, fiddle dee, dee, being a pirate is alright to be, do what you want cause a pirate is free!

Everyone: YOU ARE A PIRATE! -laugh like idiots, and continues singing with Arrow, Silver, and Jim even though we're not supposed to.-

Me: Yarr! That be fun!

SilverW: I agree with ye' matey!

Jim: Ay, why we all be talkin' like this?

Silver:-crosses arms- Cause' you be enjoyin' a' real glimps at a' pirate's life!

Amelia: Endless fighting, drinking, and singing? Sounds about right for blasted pirates.

Me:-raises eyebrow- I heard your voice singing the loudest!

Amelia:-glares jokenly- I may hate him, and I may not be a pirate, but I'm a spacer, and old spacer shanties like that just can't get past me.

Me:-shrugs- Oh well, at least you haven't turned him into ribboned meat yet.

SilverW: Which suprises me.

Me: Anyway, Next dare is from-stops as the sound of someone screaming, falling, and clunks of metal are heard comeing from the slide-

Britt(TMNTdisneyfan2013):-falls out of the slide and lands face first on the floor- Owwww...-sits up and holds head- Note to self, watch where I step.

Me: Wow, your here!

Britt:-looks around- Which is where?

Me: Uh, Britt, your in my truth or dare story.

Britt:-stands up, and dusts herself off- Oh, wow. How did I get here?

Me:-grins- I kept forgetting to add you to the story. I mean, I've known you the longest out of anyone on Fanfiction since I first started out. Except maybe Yuni.

Britt:-looks around- Well, awesome! Can I say my dare now?

Me: Yes. Yes you can.

Britt:-sits cross legged on the floor next to me- Ok, I dare Scroop to drink a mysterious liquid that kitty chooses.

Scroop:-backs away- Mysterious Liquid?

Britt: As in, whatever she chooses.

Me:-grins evilly, and runs to the elevator-

Scroop: Oh dear god...-looks around- Anyone have a gun?

Amelia: Yes, I always do.

Scroop: Quick! Shoot me! Just shoot me Dammit!

Amelia:-brings out Flintlock- Finally!

Delbert:-snatches gun from Amelia- No, Amelia. He's already dead and Kitty would probably just bring him back anyhow.

Amelia:-eyes narrow at Delbert- Delbert Doppler, you give me that gun or I'll-stops as I come down the slide holding a black thermous-

Me:-smirks- Please Amelia, thretening your husband will do you no good. Just end in an argument that we'll all have to suffer through.

Amelia:-hisses-

Me:-sprays her with a spray bottle- Down girl.

Amelia:-stops and shakes off water, then glares at me-

Me:-hands Scroop drink- Bon' Appitiet'!

Jim: Uh, Don't you say that for food?

Me:-sprays him with spray bottle- Shut up! I like French words and don't need your opinion.

Jim:-sits there in shock-

Scroop:-eyes thermos, then downs drink- Hmm...Not half bad. What was it?

Me:-grins evilly- You find out later.

Scroop:-eyes me weirily-

Me: Next is 6Phantom6. He has a dare for everyone. When is a time you wanted to do something stupid just for the heck of it?

Amelia:...One time I wanted to eat a mouse...

Me: One time?...

Amelia:...Ok, a few times. They just look really tasty...

Everyone:-gives her weird looks, except for tigress-

Tigress: they actually taste Pretty good...

Me: uh, one time I wanted to go up to a guy and ask if Polly was in his Pocket...

Arrow: I wanted to lick a frozen pole...

Delbert: I wanted to see if it's really possible to blow yourself up by eating poprocks and drinking soda...

Ben:-stares glazedly at spoon- Shiney!

Silver: Twell'...I wanted ta' try an' lock Yuni up in a crate an' ship 'er up ta' Russia. It seemed like a' good idea at tha' time...

Yuni:-grins- Until I broke out of the crate halfway cross Europe and caught a plane back here, then slammed a pie in your face.

Silver:-rubs face- Don't remin' me.

Scroop: One time i wanted to-stops and holds stomach looking confused- Wanted to go-face twists into a weird expression before screaming and running to the elevator, letting us hear him curse me out as he goes up-

Britt:-looks after Scroop- Oh no, Kitty what did you put in that drink?

Me:-grins- It's amazing how easy it is to find prune juice, appler juice, coffee, coconut, and banana in my house and mix it all together and haveing it end up taste good.

SilverW: Oh god Kitty, you gave the poor bug a bunch of laxitives?

Me: Oh yes. and I am very satistfied with myself. -looks at watch- Ok, I am getting really HIGH on my charater number, so I'll finish the rest of the dares next time. Send in some more still! Please!

Jim: This isn't going to end well.

Yuni:-balnces on mallet with one hand on the handle while holding the rest of her body in the air- does it ever for you guys?

Jim:...


	11. JIM, BOOBS ARE NOT THAT AMAZING!

Me:-looks at watch and jumps up- FUUUUUUUUUUUU-drops to knees and repeatedly slams head on floor- damn, damn, damn, damn...

Jim:-looks at me weird- Uh...Kitty, why are you-stops when i jump up and get in his face-

Me: I HAVEN'T POSTED A CHAPTER OF TRUTH OF DARE IN LIKE, THREE MONTHS YOU IDIOT!

Jim:-backs up a bit- Ok, ok~! No need to go all Amelia on me!

Amelia:-glares at him, bareing her teeth- What's that supposed to mean, Hawkins?

Jim: Nothing Ma'am!

Amelia:-still glareing steadily at him- I thought so.

Me:-sits down on couch looking exasperated- I mean, it has been so long! I have had plenty on time on weekends, then I don't do it. Then I tell myself to do it during the weekdays and they give me to much homework or I am just a lazy ass and I-stops as my T&D journal hits me in the head- Ow! -picks up journal-

Yuni: Just read the damn dares!

Me:-glares at her- Fine! -looks at first dare- Delbert, SmileyBlackCat dares you to sing 'Popular' from the musical 'Wicked' in a pink dress and blond wig.

Delbert: Say what!

Sarah:-sniggers- Sounds like Halloween when Jim was little!

Delbert:-glares- Yes, the Halloween your sister that hates me 'accidentily' spilt red fruit juice all over me when all that was left was an evening gown!

Jim: I still don't understand why you didn't just drive home?

Delbert: We were snowed in...

Me: Oh god dude, that sucks. But I will still make you do the dare.

Delbert: I'd rather jump off a cliff than-stops as he is suddenly clad in a bright pink dress and blond wig- Ugg! -finds wig and dress seem glued to him- What the-

Me: Don't make me put a girdle on you!

Delbert:-shuts up immidiately-

Amelia:-is taking pictures with her phone and putting them on facebook-

Me: Now, sing!

Delbert: Uh... I'd rather not, thank you.

Me:-snaps fingers- Yuni? Could you 'convince' him otherwise?

Yuni:-growls like a rabid dog holding mallet threteningly-

Delbert:-looks at Amelia and mouths 'help me'-

Amelia:-smiles at him sadly and mouths 'no'-

Delbert:-sighs and sings song in a oddly high voice- can you please?...

Me:-snaps fingers and he is dressed in normal clothes-

Britt:-is laughing like a hyena with everyone else- Man! Wish you would have gotten me here earlier, Kitty!

Me: Sorry, my bad. Next is from redfox-akatsuki. First, she wants to know if she can hug Jim.

Jim: Why?

Me: You remind her of an elder brother that moved out and got married. She misses him.

Jim: Uh, alright.

Me:-snaps fingers and Redfox appears-

Redfox:-rushes forward and hugs Jim tightly- Thanks.

Jim: Uh, sure...

Redfox:-stands back, waves, then vanishes-

Me: Ok she also asks you to cosplay some chick that I am not going to bother spelling her name. Then do sexy poses while in costume and and send it to Baily.

Jim: Depends on the costume...

Me:-snaps fingers and Jim is dressed shortly like a hooker-

Jim: Oh HELL no!

Me:-sighs and snaps fingers so he is properly dressed again-

Sarah: What is it with these people and making Jim a cross dresser?

Silver:-shakes head- People these days...

Jim: So...I don't have to do it?

Me: You either do it, or eat this. -holds up roasted snail-

Jim:-Grabs snail and eats it snail and all.- Taste like a worm I ate when I was little.

Everyone:-looks disgusted-

Me:-gags- I think I just threw up in my mouth a little...-shakes head and looks back at journal- Um..-gag- Oh god that was horrific...Anyway, next is 6Phantom6. -smiles evilly- Oh, brilliant! Unfourtunetly, that is quite a big dare, so I will have to use it to start the next chapter with since I need to just get some of these dares done. Sorry Phantom, I will get to it next chapter. So instead, SilverWolf has a truth for Sarah.

SilverW: Oh yeah. -grins- Sarah. What was your reaction to Jim telling you about his adventure. You know, the pirates trying to kill him, and the exploding planet and how he risked his life. All that jazz. Were you proud or scared out of your mind? Did you yell at him for being so crazy?

Sarah:-eyes widen and looks at Jim- WHAT DOES SHE MEAN PIRATES TRYING TO KILL YOU?

Jim:-facepalm- Nice going SilverWolf

SilverW:-covers mouth- Oops...

Me: Well, SilverWolf, I do believe you got your answer.

SilverWolf:-nods-

Sarah:-is standing with her hands in the air- YOU TOLD ME IT ALL WENT FINE! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T GET HURT AT ALL! THAT AMELIA'S INJURIES WERE FROM HER OWN STUPIDITY!

Amelia:-looks annoyed- I'm not stupid.

Sarah: AND YOU _LIIIIIIIIIIIED _TO ME?

Jim:-winces- Ma, It's because you-

Sarah: WHAT IN THE WORLD, JAMES PLEADIES HAWKINS, MADE YOU THINK IT WAS PERFECTLY ALRIGHT TO LIE ABOUT-contines yelling at Jim-

Me:-beckons the authors beside me- Do you think we should tell her that Silver was part of the pirates that tried to kill everyone?

Yuni, SilverWolf, and Britt:-look at Sarah, then to Silver- No.

Yuni: Not unless we wish to see the worst breakup the rascle has faced yet.

SilverWolf: And they seem so happy...

Britt: And you guys don't have any extra earplugs for me...

Me:-nods- Right. -looks back at Sarah- Ok, ok Sarah, the boy's in one piece, lay off it so we can get on with the chapter.

Sarah:-looks at me- But he-

Me: No arguments. Sit, the both of you. -has tottaly unamused look on my face.-

Britt:-raises eyebrow- Kitty, your scary when your serious.

Me:-ignors her- Next, Samantha Spanner dares Morph to do the "Spider Psyco" impression in front of Scroop.

Scroop: The what?

Morph:-giggles, then goes up to Scroop and turns into a over exagerated mini Scroop- Spider Psyco! Spider Psyco! -does crazy little dance-

Scroop:-snatches at Morph- Why you little-stops as Morph turns into pie and splatters Scroop-

Everyone but Scroop:-laugh like mad-

Scroop:-scrapes Morph off his face- Ew!

Morph:-imitates Scroop- Ew! Ew!

Scroop: If you don't get your little blob ass away from me right now, I swear I'll kill you!

Morph:-giggles and floats over to Silvers shoulder-

Me:-chuckles- Cute. Moving on. -looks at journal- Samantha Spanner also asks Scroop if you are either a spider, scorpian, or a crab?

Scroop:-rolls eyes- None of 'em. I'm a Mantavor.

Me: Which is?

Scroop: A bit of everything mutated to a giant size.

Me: Ah.

Jim: So thats why your so tall...

SilverW: Is that why your breath smells bad? Because your part crab?

Scroop:-growls- I am going to pretend I didn't hear you.

Me: And lastly, Samantha dares Silver, Jim, and Ben to sing the chipmonk song.

Silve: Ay? What be tha' chim'monk song?

Sarah:-looks at him like he's nuts- You don't know what the chipmonk song is?

Amelia: Sarah, you know what the chipmonk song is?

Sarah: Yes! Jim's made me watch it enough times to drown a cat.

Amelia: uh...

Sarah: A four legged cat...

Me:-blinks- This just keeps getting weirder and weirder...-shakes head- Either way, time for you guys to sing it!

Ben: Or...

Me: Or I turn you into the cops saying your the ones who spray painted a swear word on the town church.

Silver: I don' need another nigh' in jail, thanks.

Sarah:-gives him a 'say what' look-

Silver:-rubs back of neck- Long story...

Me: Were waiting. -crosses arms-

Silver, Jim, and Ben:-sing in really high pitched voices- Christmas Christmas time is here, time for joy and time for cheer. We've been good but we can't last, hurry christmas, hurry fast. -continue to sing song past all the lyrics I know-

Me: God...So squeaky... -shakes head- Next is a dare from Yuni.

Yuni:-is sitting cross legged on the head of her mallet- Ok. I dare Jim to dance the camarlen dansen... Or thatever that dance is called.

Jim: Uh... Whats that?

Me:-looks shocked- You don't know what the camarlen dansen is?

Jim: Uh, no.

Me: Its this really popular dance video from Japan of these animated girls dancing to some weird techno music. It is really annoying, but really addicting.

Jim: Uh, ok. Whats the dance?

Me: Just this. -stands up, shakes hips with hands in air, side steps a few times, turns and shakes butt, then turns around and shakes hips with hands in the air, then sits back down- Thats it. Only, they repeat it a million times.

Jim: Um, yeah, ok. But I-

Me:-snaps fingers and Jim is suddenly a woman-

Jim:-jumps in air- GAH! What the hell did you just-looks at chest- Hmmm...

Me:-rolls eyes- I made you a woman temporarily. The camarlen dansen is hard without hips.

SilverW: And you would know this because?

Me: I learned the hard way not to piss off the wicked witch of the west when I was visiting Dorthay in the Wizard of Oz. -shudders-

SilverW: Um, forget I ever asked.

Me: No matter, J-see's Jim looking at chest- DUDE!

Jim:-jumps and looks at me- What?

Me: They are not that interesting! Now shut up and do the camerlen dansen before I shove Mjolnir up your nose! -points to Yuni's mallet-

Yuni:-grins- Name fits, doesn't it?

Me: Quite. Now dance! -snaps fingers and camarlen dansen is playing-

Jim:-starts doing the dance-

Sarah:-shields eyes- This is wrong on so many levels!

Silver:-puts arm around Sarah's shoulders- It'll pass, Lassie. Stranger tings' are bound ta' happen.

Jim:-finishes dancing-

Me:-snaps fingers and music turns off- Very well, Now I'll j-sees Jim stareing at his chest again- SERIOUSLY, THEY ARE NOT THAT INTERESTING!

Jim:-looks at me- Well, not to a girl.

Sarah:-is trying not to laugh-

Me:-throws a old high heel at him- Just shut up! -snaps fingers and Jim is a man again-

Jim:-looks at chest- Aw...

Me:Now a truth from Yuni.

Yuni: Truth for Silver.

Silver: Oh gawd. -facepalm-

Sarah:-pats his arm and smile sympathetically-

Yuni: Silver, what is the most stupid, rediculous, and idiotic thing you have _ever_ done in your miserable pirate life~!

Silver: Let Kit' trick me ta' come 'ere.

Yuni: No, seriously.

Silver:-unamused- I am serious.

Me: Well... Thats just lovely.

Yuni: But I'm not d-

Me: Its a big dare Yuni. I got a few of 'em. I'm saving them for a big chapter.

Yuni:-huffs and sits on couch cuddling mallet.-

Tigress:-scoots away-

Me: Now, SilverWolf has a truth from her sister for you all.

SilverWolf: Yeah. Tara asks 'There are some crazy fanfictions out there of all of you. Who were you most freaked out to find yourself paired with?

Silver: I was paired wit' Jim.

Jim:-shudders- Don't remind me. -looks sick-

Delbert: Um... The only other two pairings I've ever been in, in fanfiction is with Mary Lou Larue from Horton Hears a Who, and I've also been paired with Amelia's cousin, Aurora.

Amelia:-growls- I remember that.

Me: I've read both. Frankly you and Aurora seem good together.

Amelia:-death glares me-

Me:Just in the Fanfictions.

Amelia: She said she enjoyed it... She still has scars...-flexes claws-

Me: Um... Anyway.

Sarah: None of my pairings really freak me out.

Tigress: Me and master Shifu...-shudders-

Scroop: I was paired with some earth chick. -snorts-

Arrow: Um... -looks at me- Kitty put me with some bi polar crazy woman and gave me 6 children.

Everyone but me and Britt: What?

Me: Its in my sisters fanfiction... Britt and I were experimenting...

Britt:-grins- Didn't say anything about mine!

Ben:-looks at spoon- Shiney!

Amelia:-sighs- Sadly, I've been paired with James on two accounts.

Jim: Thats the one I think is the freakiest beside me and Silver!

Amelia: One is thanks to her. -jerks thumb my way-

Me: Oh shut up! At least I made you the same age unlike that other dude who pretty much made Amelia a pedophile.

SilverW: She has a point! Besides, its a good story, I've read it.

Yuni: I'm with Amelia and Jim. That pairing just bothers me for some reason... Friends, ok. Lovers, no.

Me: Ok, ok, were done now!

SilverW: Forgot to mention that Tara thinks Amelia is awesome and kick ass.

Amelia: Send my thanks to your sister.

SilverW: Sure thing. Oh, I have another truth from Tara. She said 'Truth for everyone. What is the stupidest thing Jim has ever done/ said in your opinion?'

Arrow: Not listen to Amelia when she warned him not to climb the rigging in a lightning storm.

Jim:-winces- The pain was enough, 'k dude?

Scroop: Not die on the Treasure Planet voyage...

Everyone:...-cricket chirps-

Sarah: Uh... Go solar surfing without a helmet.

Jim: Ug, Ma, no one solar surfs with a helmet!

Sarah: I still think that it would be safer.

Jim:-rolls eyes-

Silver: Agree ta' follow me here...

Amelia: Ah ha! Proof as to why he sh-

Me: Oh give it a rest!

Amelia:-stops, looks at me with hands on hips- Well I think the stupidest thing James has ever done is not take my commands seriously the first time.

Jim:-gulps-

Ben: Uh..-stareing at spoon- Jimmy doesn't do anything stupid...-continues stareing at spoon-

Delbert: Well... I don't know. Jim's a good kid, but I've lost count on the stupid things he's done.

Jim: Gee, thanks Doc'.

Tigress: Not give me the spider he had earlier was stupid...

Me: Your hungry arn't you?

Tigress: Maybe...

SilverW: I think he shouldn't have eaten the spider.

Yuni: No commet.

Me: Why not?

Yuni: No commento.

Me: God, Britt, what about you?

Britt: I think Jim should have kept a better eye on baby Rebecca when he was baby sitting.

Most of us: Huh?

Britt: Read my fanfiction 'a day out' or somthing like that...its a one shot...

Me: I think he shouldn't have cut off his pony tail in the movie...Any way. Next is from AVPMfreakify101. She dares Scroop and Jim to have to hug! without hurting each other and if they don't... then Scroop has to say "Honey I love you! Will you please please smile?" to Captain Amelia!

Scroop:-looks at Jim- No way. -looks at Amelia- Honey I love you! Will you please please smile?

Amelia:-socks him in the stomach, kicks a 'sensitive area', then gives him two black eyes before sitting down again.-

Scroop:-is on floor withering in pain- Ow...

Sarah: Oh my lord...

Me: Nice job. Ok, this chapter is getting really long and I really wanna go play my new Treasure Planet: Battle At Procyon game I got from Goodwill, so I am going to finish up with this one guys dares and stuff and be done for the chapter.

Jim: Thank god!

Me: Ok, from LazerWing. He dares Jim, Ben, Delbert, and Silver to do the Urkel dance!

Ben: THE URKEL DANCE? YEAH!

Jim: Dear god...

Silver: Uh...

Me:-brings out taser- DANCE!

Jim, Ben, Delbert, and Silver:-all start danceing while avoiding the shots of my taser-

Me: I am enjoying myself.

Jim, Ben, Delbert, and Silver:-stop dancing, breathless, and sit down-

Silver: Tat' was horibbil!

Jim:-is unhappy-

SilverW:-is on cellphone- So going on facebook!

Me: Ok, next from LazerWing. He asks Amelia if she has ever been solar surfing?

Amelia: Plenty of times. Great passtime.

Me: Ok, he also-

LazerWing:-pops out of norwhere- Hello. -sounds evil-

Me: Ya, he wants to take on scroop.

Lazer:-grins devilishly- BugBoy- . Outside Now! (Goes SS4) No wussin out!

Scroop: Did you just call me bugboy?

Lazer: Yup.

Scroop: You are so on!

Lazer:-stands up and gets in a fighting pose-

Scroop:-does same-

Both:-charge at each other- AHHHHHHH!

Lazer: YOU VILL' DIVE'

Scroop:-stops dead- Dude, what?

Lazer:-tackles Scroop to the ground, rolling with him until placing Scroop in a headlock- Mwhahaha! Fake, crappy German accents always work as distractions!

Scroop:-is gasping for breath- Let...me go!

Lazer:-laugh evilly- First you must say, "LazerWing is the super supreme at everything." And that you think Justin Bieber is hot.

Scroop: What? Hell no!

Lazer:-tightens hold-

Scroop:-gags and lets out a sound somewhere between a hiss and a gag- UNCLE, UNCLE! Fine... LazerWing is teh super supreme at everything!

Lazer: Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Last, say you think Justin Bieber is hot!

Scroop:-gulps- Justin Bieber is hot...-looks worse than when I gave him laxitives-

Lazer:-cackles, then gets off Scroop- Oh, and a note to all of you- Points to all TP characters and Tigress- I am evil! MWHAHAHA! -disappears in a puff of purple smoke-

Me:-looks at Scroop withering on floor- I really like that guy.

Amelia: Me as well. Evil, but brilliant. -smiles-

Me:-looks at character watch- Oh, son of a bloody mother duck! This is a really long chapter! Ok, here is the end of the chapter, readers. Please, do not hesitate in sending in more dares. There is no limit to what you can ask, or how many. If your dare does not appear in the next chapter, it will eventually. I will get to all dares. If you want to keep the dare/truth secreat, PM me and leave a comment just saying if you liked the chapter. Please.

Amelia:-stares at ceiling- Anyone else feel like watching a movie?

Me:-snaps fingers and a 55' 3D TV is sitting in front of us and we all have 3D glasses- No. I do as well.

Jim: Lets watch Terminator!

Sarah: No! Why not something nice? Like Carebares?

Silver:-looks at Sarah- Uh, Carebares?

Yuni: WE WILL WATCH SOUL EATER!

Everyone:-starts arguing on the movie-

Me:-is annoyed- ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR MOUTHS AND LOOK AT ME!

Everyone:-look angry but look to me anyway-

Me:-breathes- Now, I'll give you all two choices. We can either watch the Lorax, the new one, or the old Lorax.

Jim: Uh, Cant' we-

Me: NO!

Jim: Uh, I'll go with the new one.

SilverW: Ya, that sounds good.

Yuni:-reluctantly sits on mallet, seeing herself outnumbered as everyone whispers agreements on the Lorax.-

Me: Great! -snaps fingers and movie starts on the screen- Until next time, my dear readers. -puts on 3D glasses- Oh, before we go, please read my one shot 'Little Wood Guitar'. Its a christmas fanfiction, but I would really like some opionions on it. This is my most popular story next to 'Sisters', so I thought it a good way to get the word out.

Delbert: Advertising other stories of yours? Right now?

Me: Yes, now shut up. -throws popcorn at Delberts head- The movie is starting!


	12. I'M SO FRIGGIN HIGH

Me: -waves- Hullo' awesome people!

Jim: Good God, how long has it been since you last updated?

Me:-Shoves pie in his face- Stuff it, bozo.

Jim:-licks face- Mmm, banana creme.

Me: -rolls eyes- Anyway, so sorry for the delay in chapters. I've been quite the lazy ass, and I've also been updating other stories... This will be a PRETTY DAMN LONG CHAPTER. The idiot I am cause me to procrastinate, so there is a large number of dares not yet answered. Enjoy!

Camera Man:-snaps fingers- And were good! Take five people! -leaves with crew-

Sarah:-watches them leave- When did you get a contract?

Me: -grins- Last week. They needed some new material.

Sarah: Ah...

Me: ON WIT' ZEE DARES! Uh, Pain Girl wants to hug Sarah again. So-

Pain Girl:-appears out of no where and hugs Sarah- YOU ARE SO HUGGABLE! -crazy grin-

Sarah:-just kinda sits there-

Me: Ok... Your other dare?...

Pain Girl: -lets go of Sarah- Oh yeah. -looks at Jim- SOLAR SURF ME, NOW! -grabs his arm and starts dragging him to the elevator-

Jim: Nooooo! -making weak attempt to escape and waves as elevator doors close.-

Me: Ok then... I'll get back to THAT later...More dares from Pain Girl while she goes and possibly injured Jim Hawkins...

Sarah:...Dear lord this is getting a bit out of hand...

Britt: This was out of hand when it started.

Me: -grins- Yup... Now on with the dares... Oh gawd Pain Girl... Silver? Seriously?... I'm sorry but no...

Silver:... I don' think I want ta' ask...

Me: -shakes head- No, no you do not... Ok, Amelia. Pain Girl dares you to take 100,000,000,000 pounds of...CATNIP.

Amelia:-raises eyebrow- Um... I can't even imagen that number... I actually think it's impossible to take that much...

Me: Do you have any with you right now?

Amelia:... Yes...

Me: Ok, take whatever you got. Or face the wrath of moi.

Amelia:... I think I'll take getting too high to remember anything, thank you. *takes out bag of catnip and eats it and immidatly has peaceful smile and is purring*

Me: Aw she's not doing anything funny...

Delbert: -facepalm- Oh just wait...Something will happen eventually...

Me: Well then... Pain girl dares Silver and Tigress to ballroom dance...-trying not to laugh-

Yuni:...That is weird...

Silver: Ay... Uh...-looks at Tigress- I don' know how to dance ballroom...

Tigress: I don't dance. Period.

Me: Riiight... God I have too many dares I don't give a damn. And right now looking at the rest of Pain Girl's dares... Ok here is one REASONABLE one that can possibly be done...Scroop, eat Ben's memory circut.

Scroop: Wouldn't that like, kill me?

Me: We can only hope.

Scroop: I get the feeling you don't like me. -rolls eyes-

Me: -rips memory circut from Ben's head and shoves it into Scroop's, er, claws.-

Ben:Whoa, whoa what the heck just -jittering chatter sound and his eyes turn green- Hey... Who are you all?

Me: Eat it Scroop. Now.

Scroop: I don't think I'm going to-

Me:-gets in his face- EAT IT NOW YOU ROTTEN OLD SPIDER! -stuffs memory circut in his mouth*

Scroop:-chews and swallows- That wasn't so-stops and starts shaking, twitching, and then lands face first on floor-

Me: YES! YES, IT DIED, IT DIED, IT DIED!

Britt: Woohoo!

SilverW: Hmm... You're going to bring him back to life later, right?

Me: Yeah, I think he has more dares... And there are some Scroop fangirls out there...

SilverW: Ok... He scared Haily so I don't hate him as much now...

Amelia:-purrs and stretches out on couch, using Delbert as a pillow-

Me: -shrugs- I still don't like him... Now lets see what else...Well, Jim isn't here so Ben can't punch him...Uh, Pain Girl dares Silver to hit on Baily.

Silver: Oh really?

Me:-hands him cell phone- Yeah. Really.

Silver:-shrugs- I dou' it'll work, te' lass knows me...-flips open phone- Aw well...-dials and puts on speaker then sets phone on table- Lets see ow' it goes...

Sarah: Oh this'll be interesting...

Baily:-picks up- Hello?

Silver: 'Ello lass, 'av I ever told ya you look as trim and bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat o' paint?

Me: How original...

Baily:... Silver, you're a freaking perv. If this isn't a dare I'm calling the cops.

Silver:-sighs- Yeah it's a dare, Baily, I swear.

Baily: Good. Gotta go, bye! -hangs up-

Me: Ok, now here are some dares from SmileyBlackCat! _**(Note to all those who submitted dares: I'm sorry if I either don't get to yours or it repeats.)** _ First one is for Ben! She dares him to do the robot.

Ben:-jumps up with a smile- I am the master of the robot! -spins on heel- Hit it!

Britt:-turns on robot music with raised eyebrow-

Ben:-starts doing major disco moves around the room like Michael Jackson, then falls flat on his face and farts-

Me:...Robots can fart...

Sarah: Oh, Ben! -waves hand and covers mouth, gagging, and is quickly followed by most others-

Britt:-talks through hands- Kitty, why arn't you covering your nose?

Me: Dude, I'm breathing through my mouth. Don't make no difference.

Ben:-blushes- Heheh, sorry.

Me:-sprays air freshener- Now that we know that robots can fart and that Silver is a pedo, lets get on with the dares.

Silver:-rolls eyes- I ain't no pedo, the people givin' dares are jus' nuts.

Me: Tell me something I don't know. -looks at T&D book- SmileyBlackCat also dares Amelia too show us a picture of when she was a kitten...and a picture from her and Delbert's wedding.

Delbert:-looks at Amelia, who is now trying to eat the couch cushions, and sighs- Here's a wedding picture. -hands me one-

Me: Daww! -passes picture around- Adorable.

Britt:...Hah, she's wearing a dress. -grins-

Sarah:...Oh God my hair looks horrible.

Silver: Ay, tat's a nice picture.

Me:-gets bored of showing people and hands it back to Delbert-

Delbert: The kitten picture...check out her mother's Facebook. It's Johanna Smollett.

Yuni:-is looking through Facebook and finds Amelia's mother- Oh wow...She sure didn't get her looks from her mom. -mutters random crap then grins- Found some...wow...

Me:-looks at her phone- Oh wow. -laughs and passes phone around-

Britt:...She's bright green...

SilverW: I think that's paint...

Tigress: Oh wow -smirks-

Ben:...Who is she?

Me: Oh yeah Scroop ate your memory circut...-brings spare from pocket and shoves it in his head-

Ben:Whoa, whoa! -eyes turn blue again- Jeez, whaddya' tryin' to do, kill me?

Me: No...

Ben:...I don't believe you.

Me: You shouldn't. Now on with the dares...well actually, I'm just going to do all the truths right now and then do the dares last. It'll be easier.

Sarah: Says the person who doesn't have to answer any of the truths.

Me: Yes. Now on with it. A truth from SmileyBlackCat for Silver; How did you get your cyborge parts?

Silver: I alreaday' answered that earlier...

Me: Oh...ok...well...You can find the answer to that question in some other chapter. Onward we go with a question for Sarah!

Sarah: Oh goody. -sarcastic-

Me: Oh please, she just wants to hug you.

Sarah: What is it with people and hugging me...

SmileyBlackCat:-shows up randomly and hugs Sarah- Because you're a Mommy and Mommies always give good hugs. -smiles cheerily and then vanishes-

Sarah:...Um...ok then...

Me: Now for the truths from Pain Girl. She asks Amelia how- wait a second. -takes bucket of water and douses Amelia-

Amelia:-comes out of her drug induced state and glares at me- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Me: To wake you up, Miss. Kitty Cat. Ready to answer some truths and do some dares?

Amelia:-takes towel offered to her by Delbert and drys self off- Yeah sure. What is it?

Me: Pain Girl asks how that kiss with Mr. Arrow was? -smirk-

Amelia:-stops drying hair and stares at me, wide eyed- It was uh...-glances at Arrow-

Arrow:-shrugs-

Amelia:...Fine.

Me:...-rolls eyes- I ain't getting anything else outta' ya am I?

Amelia: No. No you are not.

Me: Ok then...Pain Girl asks Silver what he was in jail for.

Silver:-grins- Uh...everythin' and anythin'. I jus' never murdered a person...more than once...

Sarah:...-blinks- More than once?

Silver:...-rubs neck- Ay. It's a long story...

Me: Heh...well...-inches away from Silver- The next truth is for Jim...

SilverW: Who isn't here...

Me: 3...2...1...

Jim:-comes sliding down slide with hair on end and dirt all over him- GOD HELP MEEEE! -ducks behind Sarah-

Pain Girl:-comes in looking totally normal- Oh please, I just knocked you over once...twice...three times...and I'm sure those bears didn't mean to chase you.

Sarah:-pats Jim's head- Hush son...-looks to Pain Girl- I don't like you.

Pain Girl:-shrugs- Can I say my own truth now?

Me:...Yes...-staring at Jim-

Pain Girl: Ok, pretty boy. How weak do you feel now? Remember, -gets up close to his face- I hit like a girl, and you could too if you hit harder.

Jim:-whimpers-

Me: -rolls eyes- I'm going to guess you feel very weak right now then, Jim?

Jim:...-nods quickly-

Me: Alright then.

Pain Girl: I'll finish my truths and then leave...-points to Jim- But I'll be back for you, pretty boy.

Jim:-hides behind Sarah's skirt-

Pain Girl: Ok, I actually only have one left, and it's for Tigress.

Tigress: Mother of God...

Pain Girl: Would you let Po die to save yourself?

Tigress:-is silent for a long time and then glares at Pain Girl- I'd give my life for Po.

Pain Girl:-grins- Ok. That's all I was askin'. -looks around room- I will see you all again some day! -laughs and then disspears in a puff of smoke-

Britt:...That was weird.

Amelia: No, it's normal now.

Me: It has ALWAYS been normal because we're all WAY to weird.

Silver: Ya' mean yer' weird, Lassie.

Me: I'm talking to fictional characters from a box-office-bust Disney movie in a secret room in my fake house with these awesome author people I have never met in real life. -gestures to Yuni, Britt, and SilverW.-

Silver:...Ya got a point.

Me: Yes now may I continue?

Everybody in room:-nod-

Jim:-is sucking thumb-

Me: -rolls eyes- Ok, here is a simple one from SilverWolf407.

SilverW: I am here you know.

Me: Sorry...

SilverW: Nevermind. What is the best prank anyone in this room has pulled on somebody?

Me: I'll start. I once rigged a bucket of water to dump itself on my dad. Classic and didn't work, but I tried...

Britt: Um...hmm...I made my mom think I cut my arm off with fake blood and stuff and then jumped out at her.

SilverW: Sleeping room mate and green hair dye. 'Nuff said.

Amelia: -chuckles- I once took a bucket, ok a giant container tall as Arrow, full of bouncy balls and dumped them down the staircase at the Academy when everyone was going up to class.

Arrow:-rubs head- I'm dead and I still have the bruises.

Amelia: Heheh, sorry...

Yuni:...I made Silver think he killed Jim. -grins-

Silver: And don' ever do it again. -glare-

Jim: I...I um...put laxitives in Doc's coffee. -troll face-

Delbert:...-looks unamused- I dumped a bucket of glue on my sister's head when I was five...

Arrow:...Does blowing up the entire science building at the Academy count?

Me:...Mfft, yeah.

Scroop:-dead-

-Everyone else says something cool and funny but I can't think of any more ideas-

Me: Alright then. -laughs- Now LazerWing is-

Lazer:-appears in blast of purple lightning- IIIIII'MMMM BAAAACCCK!

Me: Yeah he's back...

Lazer: To start off thank you Kitty and Miss. Amelia for the lovely comment earlier.

Amelia:-nods as if to say your welcome-

Me: Welcome dude.

Lazer: And now I'll do some of my stuff.

Me: Ok...go ahead...

Lazer: Ok, I dare Silver, Jim, Delbert and Arrow to all do 700 8-count push ups.

Delbert: Uh, er, um...

Silver:...I can't be doin' that, boy-o.

Yuni: You're right. Your fat pirate stomach would still touch the ground no matter how high you push up. -cackles madly while sitting on mallet-

Silver:-unamused-

Me:...I can't even do 10 push-ups...

Britt: Seriously?

Me: Well I can but I don't like too...

Lazer: I command ye' all to do the push ups!

Delbert: Er, um, well...I'd rather not thank you...

Lazer:-glances at me and then raises hand and all the dudes drop to the ground doing rapid push ups-

Me: Heh heh, you learned well.

Lazer: Oh I was born with the knowledge of what I can do here, I just now decided to use it.

Britt: How long will they be doing that?

Lazer:...Hmm...I think they'll be done right about...now.

Silver, Jim, Arrow, and Delbert:-collaps to the ground panting-

Silver: F...M...L...

Arrow: Damn...-pants- I haven't done anything like that since the Academy...-pants-

Delbert:-has passed out-

Amelia:-tisking sound- I told him to start working out...-drags him onto couch-

Jim: Ow...my...lungs...-wheeze, gasp, pant.-

Lazer:-grins like the Grinch- See you enjoyed your little work out. Now lets move on.

Silver:-pants, sits up on couch and starts messing with controlls on cyborge arm- Damn where is the gun...

Lazer:-holds up gun- This one?

Silver:-glares at him- I 'ate you.

Lazer:-smiles and turns to Ben- Benny boy, I'll give you this shiny marble -holds up shiny blue marble-

Ben: OOOOOH! SHINY, SHINY, SHINY! -grabs for marble-

Lazer:-stops him with hand- Ah, ah, ah. -shakes finger- First, take out the gravity switch thing-a-ma-bob in this room.

Me: Lazer, this room was built in the 1920's. I really don't think there is a-stops as I start floating and hit ceiling- I spoke too soon.

Ben:-is floating with shiny marble- YAY, SHINEY! -marvels at his marble-

Amelia:-is upside down- Well this is just great. -growls and crosses arms-

Britt:-hanging onto airborn couch- Ben...where is the gravity switch?

Ben:-staring at marble- Uh...I don't remember...shiney...

Silver: Ay, this'll take awhile to find thee' lil' switch...

Me:-to LazerWing- You didn't think this one through, did you?

Lazer:...-shrugs- Oh well...hey this chapter is getting pretty friggin' long isn't it?

Me:-looks at characters watch- Oh damn...I have made longer but I think this should stop right now...

Camera Crew:-floating around with cameras aimed at us-

Main Dude: Aaaaaand, ACTION.

Me: -rolls eyes- Well, while we all try to figure out how to turn the gravity back on, you lot think up some more awesome truths and dares. If we didn't get to yours, and I know I didn't get to all of them, sorry. Please, if you can remember which ones we missed, send me a PM message so I can keep track of them and get them done. I also have a couple big dares I still gotta get too and I know that. Whelp, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Goodbye!

Main Dude: CUT! That's a wrap people!

Me:-sighs- Why did I ever sign that contract...

Tigress: The same reason you let him -points to LazerWing- come here to do some of the dares.

Lazer:-grins-

Me: Oh shut up Tigress...

All of us:-spend time trying to find gravity switch-


	13. DUCKIE DUCKIE DUCKIE!

Me:-is still floating with everyone else-...Anyone got any ideas?

Yuni:-has a pondering look on her face-...Hmm...-grins- I think I can help with the light switch!

Silver: Do ye even know wha' the thing looks like?

Yuni: Don't have too~! I've got author powers!

Silver: Author pow'rs, lass...?

Yuni: Yep! I use them in my parodies... Especially 'Ask The Soul Eater Charries'!

Silver: -still floating with every one else- So... 'elp us out!

Yuni: GRAVITY ON! AUTHOR POWERS GO!

Everyone: -stops floating immediately-

Silver:-crash lands- Oi...

Me:-points and laughs-

Sarah: Oh honey are you alright? -helps him up-

Silver: Ay...I'm alrigh' lass. -rubs head and sits on couch-

Britt: Hmm...I wonder if I have author powers...-waves hand at Scroop and he comes back to life-

Scroop:-gasps- I CAN BREATH! -looks at me- I will kill you.

Britt: -grins and flicks wrist-

Scroop:-suddenly starts dancing the Macerena- BRITTANY!

Britt: Heheh...that was fun...

SilverW: Hmmm...-stares at floor and suddenly a duck appears- YAH!

Duck: Quack?

SilverW:-picks up duck and cuddles it- Duckie, duckie, duckie! -smiles-

Duck:...Quack...-falls asleep-

Me:...Oooooookaaaaayyyy...now that we all know that you lot have 'Author Powers', I gotta get to doing some dares.

Lazer: What about me?

Me: I have to do some other dares before you do yours dude, I'll get back to you.

Lazer: Fine. -sits in mid air-

Me: Ok, here is a truth from 6Phantom6 for Sarah.

Sarah: Oh we haven't heard from her for awhile...-smiles slightly-

Me: She asks that if your dead-beat husband ever came back, would you slap the crap outta' him?

Sarah: Oh if HE ever came back...-evil grin- Well that is something that shouldn't be voiced to the audience who reads this.

Me:...They're probably mostly, if not all, teenagers and adults...

Sarah: Exactly.

Me: Oh...well...-inches away- Next from 6Phantom6. She dares Jim to either go to the graveyard, sit on a grave for one hour, and when that hour is up, cut off your rat tail and lay it on said grave. It's either that or a long skirted maid outfit with lacy headgear and ribbon choker and hair ornaments.

Jim:...-holds rat tail- But I like my rat tail...

Me: Either the dress or the rat tail.

Jim:...NO. NEITHER!

Me: -raises hand- I could make you do both with AUTHOR POWERS! -crazed look-

Jim:-just stares at me and sighs-...Where's the dress?...

Me:-smiles and waves hand at him-

Jim:-is suddenly in yellow and white maids outfit with yellow ribbon choker, white lace headgear thingy, and a ton of little white, yellow and green hair ornaments.- AHH!

Me:...Ok I'll stop using the Author Powers now...-cackles madly-

Jim:-curses under breath and sits down, smoothing skirt out- I. Hate. This.

Sarah: Oh how I wish I had my camera...

Jim: MA!

Me:-snaps photos with phone- These go straight to Baily! -sends photos-

Jim: FML.

Me: Now on to more da-

Lazer:-jumps up- MY TURN!

Me: Seriously dude can I-

Lazer:-continues while ignoring me- First, since Scroop is already living again, I'm going to kill him over and over and over again in a cruel and painful fashion!

Scroop: WHAT?

Me:...-remains silent-

Lazer:-tazers Scroop and brings him back to life multiple times-

Scroop: Ow! -dies and comes back to life- Seriously that HURTS! -dies and comes back to life- I hate you. -dies and comes back to life-

Lazer: Ok I'm done...-puts away tazer- Next on my list...Secondly I want Jim, Delbert, Silver, Arrow, and that fat pirate that likes to mess with the cannon to do some exercise 450x earths normal gravity.

Fat Pirate:-appears- Vhat vah...

Lazer: 1...

Arrow: Oh God...

Lazer: 2...

Jim: The Academy is nicer than this...

Lazer: 3...

Silver: Oi I'm to old fer' tis'...

Lazer: Go. -flicks wrist and all of them drop to the ground doing pushups, then run in place and finally box each other-

Me: That looks painful...

((((((OI LOOK AT THIS ME LOVELIES! BECAUSE OF ME RECENT TIME IN THE WORLD OF ROLEPLAY, THIS SIGN ***** WILL BE USED FOR TE' ACTIONS AND EMOTIONS IN PLAY OF - THIS SIGN BECAUSE IT IS EASIER TO TYPE FOR ME! ENJOY!))))

*smiles sweetly* Jim?

Jim: *pants* What *pant* do *pant* You *pant* want? *faceplants ground*

Me: This chick called AnimeFreakofDoom dares you to make out with her and says you won't be dissapointed. Do you accept?

Jim: What the heck? *pants* No! *pants* I have a girlfriend you sick freaks!

Me: Well arn't you a sweetheart. *rolls eyes*

Lazer: And-

Me: Lazer I gotta do some other dares. While I was up visiting family with no internet connection, I got 14 more reviews. Zip it.

Lazer:...*shrugs and sits in mid air* Long as I get to do my dares.

Me: Ay.

Silver: That's my line!

Me: Ay, tis be why I'm usin' it.

Silver: I hate you.

Me: I know. A lot of people do. *smirks* On with the dares and truths and whatever else I got in my reviews/mailbox...Oh how sweet, XphiaDP has a dare for little Morhpy.

Morph: Dare? *giggles and comes over*

Me: Morph she dares you to do an impression of everyone in the room.

Morph: *salutes and giggles and then turns into a nagging Sarah, a lazy Silver scratching his butt, Jim dancing in a bathtowel, Tigress hissing at nothing, Amelia making out with Delbert and vice versa, Mr. Arrow just standing there, Ben dancing disco, Britt with crazy glasses on, Yuni with her hammer, SilverWolf (yeah I am doing full name now) eating popcorn and laughing, and then into me looking like an evil overlord before collapsing in a puddle by Jim's face*

Me: Good job Morph...*cackles evilly*

Lazer: Yo what about me Morph?

Morph:*looks at Lazer and makes the sound of a balloon deflating*

Lazer:...I feel left out.

Sarah:...I do not nag that much...

Silver:...Meh. *scratches butt discreetly*

Jim:...FML...Morph what were you doing in my room?!

Morph: *chirps* What were you doing in my room?! *giggles and sweeps around the room*

Amelia and Delbert:*are making out*

Britt:...I want 'dem glasses...

Yuni:*hands her a pair while sitting on mallet*

Britt:...Hehehe Me Gusta. *puts on glasses*

Me: Meh. On with the dares...XphiaDP dares Jim to solar surf race her, and she'll be nice, and to make her a version of your solar surfer.

Jim:*sits up and leans against couch* Uh, not doing any races with anyone for awhile but...I'll make a scematic and get back to her on the surfer.

Me: Ok well then miss Xphia you're getting a present it seems. *smiles* Oh and XphiaDP dares Ben to sing at the top of his lungs for the rest of the chapter...Wait I t-

Ben: DON'T MATTAH WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE-

Sarah: Oh Gawd...

Ben: DON'T MATTAH WHAT YA WEAR-

Jim: Nice one Kitty...

Ben: HOW MANY RANGS YOU GOT ON YA FINGAH-

Me:*jams a fish bowl over his head so we can't hear anything*

Ben:*Just keeps singing*

Me: Thank Gawd...*shudders* Different dare?

Everyone:*nods hurridly*

Me: O'tay 'pankies...Yikes Pain Girl is scaring me...

Jim: Not her...

Me: Dun' worry Jimmy Boy you won't have to deal with any blood-thirsty tigers today. *throws dare over back for later maybe*

Jim: Uhh...*looks over at Tigress*

Tigress:*growls*

Jim:*avoids eye contact*

Me: Ok anyhow...6Phantom6 has a truth for Sarah. She asks that if your dead-beat husband ever showed up again, would you smack the crap out of him?

Sarah: Smack him, punch him, yell at him...*takes Silver's cyborge arm and fiddles with it until a bunch of sharp kitchen utensils*...Probably stab him with this thing...

Silver:*chuckles* Now I know why I like ye' lass. *winks*

Jim:*gags*

Sarah:*smiles at Silver and whacks Jim upside the head*

Jim: OW!

Sarah:*ignores him and cuddles with Silver*

Me:..Romance...*crinkles nose*

Britt: Oh shut up Kitty have you seen some of the stuff you've written?

Me:...Yes because I wrote it.

Britt: My point exactly.

Me:...I resent that.

Britt: Shut up and do the dares.

Me: Yes ma'am...Lazer I believe yo-

Lazer: Finally! *jumps up* First I summon Po to this chapter!

Po:*shows up eating noodles*...Seriously I'm on my lunch break...

Tigress: You're always on your lunch break Po...

Po:...Hello to you too honey. *rolls eyes and puts down bowl*

Lazer: 'Kay you ready Po?

Po: Yeah...I think...

Lazer: Good. I dare you to arm wrestle Silver!

Po: Say what?!

Silver:*looks at him* Oh tis'll be fun...

Po:...FML.

Sarah:*sits off to the side*

Me:*sets a huge box between the two and then a chair for Po* Ok, get ready!

Po:*sits down and puts arm in position*

Silver:*leans forward and grips Po's arm with his real hand* I'll make it easy for ye' lad.

Po: Yeah thanks Silver...

Me: Get set and- GO!

Po:*within two seconds has Silver's hand pinned*

Silver: DAHELL.

Po: *jumps up and dances* Woohoo! I AM THE DRAGON WARRIOR!

Silver: I wanna REAMATCH! *slams fist on box*

Po: Bring it on! Hiiiiii-ya! *sits down and grips Silver's cyborge arm*

Silver: Ye mind if I break ye bone?

Po:...Meh.

Silver: Ok 'ten.

Me: BREAK HIS ARM SILVER!

Po:*doesn't even flinch and has Silver's hand down in 8 or so seconds*

Silver: SERIOUSLY DAHELL?! How is te' panda beating me cyborge hand of all tings! Seriously, how?!

Po: I'm full of AWESOMENESS.

Me:*mutters* And noodles.

Po: Awesome noodles!

Me:*facepalm*

Silver:...I give up. *rolls eyes, leans back and sighs*

Me: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Silver:*brings out cannon* Shut. Up.

Me: HAHAHAH-*stops and looks at him*...Meh.

Britt: Hey Kitty...

Me: What?

Britt: You know how long it's been since you published a new chapter?

Me: Way to long?

Britt: Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh...

Me: Shizznit...WELL DIS BE PUBLISHED NOW. Send me a private message or comment with your truth or dares! Byyyeeeeeee~!


	14. SORRY THIS IS SO DAMN LATE GUYS

Me:*whistling boredly while playing crossword puzzle* What's a four letter word that starts with F?

Jim: Fuc-

Sarah: Fork. *glares at Jim*

Jim:*looks over at the wall innocently*

Me: That works. *fills in crossword*

Camera Guy: Hey Kitty!

Me: Ugh, what?

Camera Guy: You've been doing this boring shizz for too long, ratings are going down!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold your horses and let me finish this. *goes back to puzzle*

Camera Guy:*sighs and sips brandy impatiently*

Me: Aaaaaannnnnnddddd I'm done!

Everyone: THANK GOD.

Me: *rolls eyes and takes out T&D journal* I'm gunna start out with Smiley Black Cat. Been ignoring her lately.

Silver: And a lot o' other 'uns too, lass.

Me: Shut up botty and let me get to the dares and stuff. Smiley Black Cat...uh...wants a hug from Amelia.

Amelia: Why?...

SBC:*appears and grins wildly and hugs Amelia* Cause you're a mommy too!

Amelia: I AM A WHAT NOW?! *looks at her with wide eyes and back away*

Delbert:*looks around with a "what the hell?!" face*

Me: Smiley, she doesn't have any children.

SBC: Yeah she does!

Me: Not yet, dude.

SBC:...Ooooh...

Amelia: SAY WHAT NOW, I AM STERIL!

Me: Heheheheh so you think...

Amelia: O_O

Me:*sighs and snaps fingers*

Amelia:*sits down and suddenly stomach starts swelling to that of a pregnant womans before she cries out in pain and a puff of smoke consumes her and then out of it appear 3 girl kittens and one boy puppy.*

Delbert: O_O

******NOTE THAT THE ACTUAL DISNEY NAMES FOR THE DOPPLER CHILDREN ARE MATEY (RED HEAD) TILLER (TILLIE)(BLOND) JIB (BRUNETTE) AND THEN SUNNY (THE CANID) I SHALL BE USING THESE NAMES HERE****

Amelia and Delbert: WHAT THE HELL IN THE FREAKING-

Me:*rolls eyes and snaps fingers again and they and the children seem frozen in time*

Yuni:*taps Amelia's eye* It's like she's glass...

Me: Yeah...

Yuni:*grins wildly and readies mallet*

Me: No! *sprays her with spray bottle* BAD YUNI, BAD!

Yuni: Hey! *shakes self, glares, and then slams a pie in my face*

Me:*licks pie from face* Mmm, cream.

Yuni: So whaddya gunna do with them?

Lazer:*is currantly poking Delbert like a maniac*

Me: I'm gunna snap my fingers and it'll be back to normal, but they'll know they have kids. Like...they were always there. We all gotta act like we know em too.

Sarah: What are their names?

Me: Redhead, Matey, blond, Tiller, but call her Tillie, brunette, Jib, and the Canid boy is Sunny, not Sonny, Sunny.

Peoples: Got it.

Me:*nods and snaps fingers*

Amelia, Delbert, and kids:*awaken and act like nothing happened*

Tillie:*twirls hair around finger a little shyly and keeps close to Delbert*

Delbert:*pets her head as if this is normal*

SBC: Ok now I-

Me: ALAKAZOOM!

SBC:*dissapears in a zap of lightning*

Jim: Whoa O_O

Me: *grins and sits back down*

Jim:*mumbles to me* Do the kids know all of us?

Me: *mumbles back* Yeah *in normal voice* On with the dares. Now Smiley Black Cat dares the kids to throw a crazy party with Amelia and Delbert locked down here...

Amelia:...They're six years old...

Me: Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh lets save that one for later...

Tigress: It'll be years before they can- Oh hell no...

Me: Hope ya like this room...

Everyone: FML...

Me: ANYWHO, Smiley also dares Jim to go on a date with her.

Jim:*blinks as Smiley appears again*...I have a girlfriend Smiley...

Smiley: Frankly m'dear *grabs his arm* I don't give a damn. *goes over to elevator*

Jim: No, no not this again! *digs heels into floor*

Smiley:*growls and drags him with her to the elevator, slams the door shut, and starts going out*

Me: Well that was interesting...

Sarah: You have got to stop these girls from tormenting my son, Kitty!

Me: Who's gunna make me? *makes flames appear in my hand with a smirk*

Silver: O_O Dear I tink' ye best...back off...

Sarah:*simply sits down and mumbles grumpily*

Me: Ok, Lazer, your turn.

Lazer: Yes! *jumps up and rubs hands together, sending sparks of electricity up his body and jumping from his hair* Let get started!

Sunny:*looks rather frightened by him and crawls up into Amelia's lap*

Amelia:*cuddles him*

Lazer: Ok, first off, bug boy, go sit in the corner! *points dramatically to corner with rickety looking wooden chair in it*

Scroop: Bite me. T_T *goes and sits on chair*

Lazer:*snaps fingers and a "dunce" hat appears on Scroop's head*

Scroop:*tries to get it off but hat seems to be glued to his head* I HATE YOU!

Lazer: Haters gonna hate.

Me: Words of the soul.

Lazer: Now, on with the dares and truths! Tigress!

Tigress:*looks over with mouse tail sticking out of mouth and slurps it up* What?

Amelia: That was my lunch!

Tessa: Here you go Amelia. *hands her big mouse*

Amelia: Whoa when did you show up again? O_O

Tessa: I texted Kitty and told her too put me back in...

Me: Yeah I totally forgot about her earlier *rubs back of neck*

Tessa: Mhm, I'm 9 now. *smiles*

Amelia: Ok then...thank you for the mouse...*turns head and eats it in one gulp and then goes back to where everyone can see her*

Tessa:*goes over and sits down by Britt*

Lazer: Ok random...now on to the truth. Tigress, do you have some unresolved daddy issues? Just wondering...

Tigress: Well I ran away from him when I was 5 and haven't seen him since...

Lazer: Why'd you run away?

Tigress: Ask another question like that and I shall claw you a lot...

Lazer:...Ok...

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA SHRINK TIIIMMMEEEE! *snaps fingers and those two long chairs appear*

Shifu:*is laying in one of those chairs blinking and looking rather confused in his bath towel*

Tigress: Uh-

Me:*snaps fingers and Tigress is in other chair against her will and then snaps them again and high backed chair appears and I sit down in it with a book*

Shifu: Tigress...what the hell is going on here?...

Tigress: I think Kitty is trying to act like a shrink to us, Master Shifu...

Me:*snaps and Shifu has a longer bath towel*

Shifu: Couldn't I just have some actual clothing?

Me: Sure. *snaps fingers and he's wearing a bright pink dress with a million petticoats and has pink ribbons on each of his ears*

Peoples: ROFL *laugh like high people*

Tigress:*snort* You look lovely, Shifu. *smirks*

Shifu: I am disgraced by this mockery! GET THIS MONSTROSITY OFF ME!

Me: How bout NO.

Shifu: YES!

Me: Yes too no? Yes, alright that.

Shifu: No, i mean no to yes I-

Me: OHMIGAWD I JUST REALIZED HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I PUBLISHED THIS SHAT SO GUESS WHAT-I'M PUBLISHING IT NOW! *flicks wrist and Shifu is on one of the long chairs* CONTINUE WITH THE TRUTHS AND DARES AND I'M SORRY FOR LATE OR NO UPDATES SCHOOL IS A BEYOCH!

Sarah: We've been here for...a number of months...how do...how do you even go too

Me: SILENCE WENCH!

Sarah: Ok, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

Me: HOSTA LAVISTA BABY! *snaps finger and screen goes black* MORE TRUTHS AND DARES PLEASE!


	15. CHOCOLATE COMAZ IN DA HOUZE!

Tessa: Kitty?

Me: Yes Tessa?

Tessa: You...

Me: What?

Tessa: Are...

Me: What?

Tessa: An...

Me:...I AM A NINJA!

Tessa: No you are an idiot, we're stuck in the dark!

Me: *snaps fingers and we are in the light again* Not stuck, there by my choice.

Amelia: Pfft as a feline I could see either way.

Me: I know, stop bragging.

Amelia: Meh.

Tessa: Wait arn't you...feline person...?

Me: Yeah, so are you.

Tessa: Oh yeah...

Britt: And me too

Tessa: Kitty, you got those author powers and shizz right?

Me: Uh yeah. *makes a magical flying hippo appear and then leave*

Tessa: Well wouldn't I have them too?

Me: Maybe. You have written stories, but nothing on fanfiction so the story may not let you.

Tessa: Can I try?

Me: Go ahead.

Everyone Else:*duck and cover*

Lazer: The kid gonna kill us?

Me: Probably...

Britt: Screw this *makes X with fingers and is covered by forcefield along with everyone else but myself, Tessa and Scroop.*

Scroop: Aw c'mon!

Britt: I don't like you.

Scroop: FML T_T

Me: Deal with it wuss. Let a rip Tessa.

Tessa:...BAROOGALALALALALA *waves hands wildly*

**Starts raining in the room**

Me:*blows wet hair out of face*...Well that could have gone better.

Tessa: I think I need to practice...

Amelia: *started licking self awhile go* Good Lord someone stop this!

Me: Gotcha. *snaps fingers and the rain stops and everything is dry again*

Amelia:*continues to lick arm*

Me: Why are you still doing that...

Amelia: Meow...*lick lick*

Tessa: Can we just get to the point of the story *is staring at Amelia oddly*

Me: Oh, yeah, yeah lets get to that. First is a dare from Purple03. They dare us all to eat chocolate for every single minute of this chapter, inbetween talking of course.

Everyone: OK!

Me: :D *snaps fingers and a whole freaking mount of freaking different types of chocolate that reaches the ceiling fills up a quarter of the room*

Tessa: CANDY *grabs five chocolate bars and starts omnomnomming*

Doppler Kids: O_O *dive into pile*

Pretty much everyone: *YAY FREE CANDY TYPE REACTIONS AND START EATING*

Me: Ok *smack smack, bites into crunch bar* Next is from SmileyBlackCat. She actually just says thanks to Jim for the date and that he didn't complain _too _much.

Jim: Eh she paid for food...

Sarah: James Hawkins! Now that is-

Jim: SHE WOULDN'T LET ME PAY MA!

Sarah: T_T

Silver: ...*decides best to shut up and eat candy*

Tessa:*is drinking chocolate syrup* On with the dares already!

Me:*shoves Lindor Truffle into mouth* Shuddup I'mma gettin' there. *flips through T&D book* Odd...this one is blank...no wait..."Hand to Tigress"...Odd...Here you go Tigress. *hands her book*

Tigress:*looks at it and smirks* It's a dare from leoluvr6628.

Me: I don't like that look...

Tigress: SHE DARES YOU TO KISS JIM! *grabs Me by my shirt and then Jim and smashes our faces together* NOW KISS!

Jim:*thinking "Hmmm O.O"*

Me: *thinking "I'MMA GEET SOMEONE- he tastes like cheeries..."*

Tigress:*pulls us apart and throws us to seperate sides of the rooms* YOLO!

Me: You did NOT just use that STUPID excuse for a "WORD"!

Tigress: I HAVE CANDY *dives into chocolate pile*

Me: *facepalms*

Jim: You taste like chocolate...

Me:*ignores him and looks at Tessa*...YOU DID NOT JUST RECORD THAT!

Tessa: Oh look...3 million views...*evil grin*

Me: *tackle*

Tessa: AH!

Me: RAAAHHH!

Tessa: YOU'RE CRAZY

Us:*mad tussel ensues*

Me: I KNOW!

Tessa: LALALALALALALALALALALLALALA

Me: WTF

Tessa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Me: AND YOU CALL ME CRAZY!

Arrow:*blinks, watching us break things and tussel and yell all while we eat chocolate*...How...why...

Amelia: Who knows...*nibbles a Hershy bar* I think the candy may be doing something to both of them...

Arrow: It's sure as hell doing something to them *points to Sarah and Silver making out*

Amelia: *scarred for life face*

Arrow: ...Wait...where did Shifu go...

Shifu:*comes out dressed like a 30's pimp* These are the only clothes that will fit me here. -_-

Tigress:*points* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Shifu: Master Tigress that is no way to act!

Tigress: YOU LOOK LIKE A PIMP!

Shifu: I KNOW

Tigress: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA YOU'RE LIKE 80 PFFFFTTTT

Shifu: I am not that old shush. T_T

Tigress: YES YOU ARE!

Shifu: YOU ARE. TOO. HYPER.

Tigress: I KNOW!

Shifu: Screw this I'm out of here. *spontaniously combusts into nothng*

Amelia and Delbert and all the other people that were watching them* WTH O.o

Sarah and Silver:*stop making out and stare*

Me and Tessa:*still fighting*

Yuni:*eating all chocolate in sight*

Britt and SilverW:*cheering us on*

Me:*after awhile flips Tessa over on her stomach and sits on her* VICTORY!

Tessa: I can't breath!

Me: If you can eat chocolate, you can breath.

Tessa: Not under a hippo!

Me: I will fart on you...

Tessa: MOTHER OF DUCKS NO!

Me: Then SAY I AM AWESOME!

Tessa: I AM AWESOME!

Me: Say Kitty is awesome stupid.

Tessa: KITTY IS AWESOME!

Me: Thank you. *stands*

Tessa: AIR! SWEET, SWEET AIR!

Me: If I fart it won't be sweet.

Tessa: Well you ate chocolate so I'm not sure...

Me: Want me to try?

Tessa: Well...

Amelia: Don't you dare...

Britt: This is really weird...

SilverW: I got free popcorn AND candy! *wide grin*

Britt: Do you have ADD or something?

SilverW: No I just have FREE STUFF :D

Britt: Ok then...gimme some of that free popcorn and I'll give you a truffle.

SilverW: Deal. *exchanges and begins nomnomnoming*

Lazer: Alright, alright. *shoves a chocolate coin in his mouth* Lemme do some of my dares now!

Silver: Oh gawd. De boy is gonna kill us. *flops head back*

Lazer: Well I have a truth for you Silver...

Silver: Aye?

Lazer: Can you perform alchemy?

Silver: What's alchemy?

Lazer: ...I guess no then...

Me: It's a sort of scientifical magic.

Silver: Oh...well den no, no I can't.

Lazer: M'k. Next. Jim, did you know that 22 fish?

Jim: No...but I know 21 Jump Street.

Sarah: Isn't that a movie?

Jim: Yes Mom...

Sarah: *looks suspicious*

Jim:...

Lazer: Moving on...

Jim: Ok...

Lazer: Ben this sentance is false!

Ben: SO IS YOUR MOTHER!

Lazer: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT

Ben: I dunno what I just said Yuni's been tampering with my response eletronics.

Me: Lemme fix dat. *goes over and starts messing with wires that I probably shouldn't be touching*

Lazer: Ok...

Ben:*suddenly eyes turn red and starts running around, grunting like a bull*

Me: OOPS! Set him to bull style.

Ben:*aims for Britt and does that hoof drag thing, breathing steam out of his...nose thing*

Britt: uuh O_O

Me: RUN GIRL RUN!

Britt: AAAHHHHH O_O *runs*

Ben:*chases*

Me: JUMP ON HIS BACK AND SWITCH THE RED WIRE WITH THE BLUE WIRE!

Britt: OK! *eats a chocolate bar and jumps on Ben's back and does so*

Ben: *suddenly stops, eyes a weird shade of purple* Oooohhhh...Eso fue raro ... ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

Me: Aw crap. You set him to Spanish.

Britt: I speak Spanish...

Me: Well I don't so change it.

Britt: Er, ok.

Lazer: May I continue? *casually floating in air and drinking liquid chocolate*

Me: Yes, yes you may.

Lazer: Good. Delbert?

Delbert: Uh, yes? *is trying to stop Tillie from eating any more candy*

Lazer: Screw the rules and divide by 10.

Delbert: Divide what?

Lazer:...

Me: YOUR SOUL!

Delbert: Well then I'd have 10 pieces of soul, 10 horocruxes, and very possibly be immortal if Harry Potter and Dumbledore decided they liked me.

Me: ...Win.

Lazer:*nods* True. Now for Amelia. You've been quiet lately, what's on your mind?

Amelia: On my mind? My skull.

Lazer: Ok, what are you thinking?

Amelia: I'm thinking about thinking and realize I'm thinking about thinking about thinking.

Lazer:...Are you having a good day?

Amelia: I didn't know I could have a good day. Do you mean eat it or birth it?

Lazer: What the hell...

Amelia: What the hell? Where the hell? I see no hell.

Lazer: That's because you are in it.

Amelia: In it? What is It? Is It nice?

Lazer: KITTY!

Me:*snaps fingers and her mouth is duck taped*

Amelia:*just sits there and growls*

Lazer: Now...Scroop let go of the rope.

Scroop: What rope?

Lazer: The rope you're holding on to.

Scroop:*looks at rope in his hand claw thingy* Oh wonder when that got there...*lets go and giant hammer comes swinging down and smashes him into the wall*

Lazer: Know how some days you're the hammer and other days you're the nail? Wanna guess which one you are, Scroop?

Scroop:*in quiet, strained voice* Go to hell.

Lazer: I'm here and lovin' it.

Tessa: CANDYYYYY *face floor*

Me: *picks her up by hair and pokes her* Yup she's gone into a candy coma...

Delbert: So have our lot...*looks at the kids passed out in his and Amelia's laps*

Amelia:*sighs and sets them up on a little bed thingy*

Me: Well things seem to be dying down here...

Lazer: Isn't "dying" refering to the coloring of clothing?

Me: Yes...

Lazer: So wouldn't a more appropiate word be "dieing"?

Me: Yes...

Lazer: So why didn't you just put that?

Me: BECAUSE SCREW YOU

Lazer: Whoa, whoa moodswing! *holds up hands* Sorry to push your buttons preggo cat.

Me: I AM NOT PREGNANT!

Lazer: ARE YOU SURE?! YA LOOK A LIL' CHUBBY!

Me: I JUST ATE OVER FIVE POUNDS OF CHOCOLATE-HELL WE'RE ALL FAT RIGHT NOW! *points*

Silver:*looks down* I dun see any difference...

Sarah:*sighs and pats his arm* We know dear, we know.

Lazer: Eh...

Me: I'll start off with leoluver something something something's other dare next chapter...but gonna end this here.

Lazer: Ok...

Me: Oh yeah! Hey everybody, we all love this dear old speakeasy, but I think we need a vacation. Change of scenery, ya know? So I want you-along with more truths and dares cuz I am getting REALLY low!- to give a location we should travel too for a time period! I will choose the location liked best by the lot of us un-biasedly! SO SEND IN MORE TRUTHS AND DARES AND SHIZZ AND HAVE A HAPPY LIFE! :D BYEEEE~!


	16. They Wish it Was Paradise

(Ok bros, seri-oso messagemundo time now.

As some of you may or may not know, recently changed/added to their rules and apprently plan to act on them more than they have before. One of those rules is that "Chat/Screenwriting" script, like that of the formatting of Truth or Dare, is not allowed. I don't know why they put this ridiculous rule there, but I've already got one review about this and I don't want anyone acting on the threat of deleating my most loved story ever- BY THE WAY THANKS FOR THE 95 FREAKING REVIEWS YOU AWESOME MUDDAFOOKERS- so, with that, I am changing the formatting of TP Truth or Dare from now on. It's...yeah anyway I hope you still read, review and enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. :D)

Me-"Well then everyone..."

Amelia:"*is grooming self again*"

Me:"As I said in the last chapter, I think we needed a change in scenery. And judging by the comments..."

Arrow:"We're all going to diiieeee ._."

Me:"*rolls eyes*"

Delbert:"*looks at Amelia like "I love you, even if she kills us with something insane and evil and awesome all at the same time."*"

Amelia:*looks at him like "How did you fit all of that into one look?"*"

Me:"Anyhow, the general vote was some sort of tropical island...so therefore...WE'RE VISITING JOHNNY DEPP ON HIS OWN PERSONAL ISLAND! BA-BAM, BOOSH BING! *makes a bunch of flashy lights appear and BAM we is on good sized-ish island with a nice big house and palm trees and crystal clear water, forest and a bunch of other shizznit that is cool that I don't feel like describing.*"

Everyone:"*now in swimwear*"

Jim:*looks down at speedo and facepalms*"

Me:"*is enjoying one piece with a few other peoples*"

Amelia:"*SMEXY BIKINI*"

Delbert:*normal trunk shorts because, really, do you want to see him in a speedo?*"

Silver:"*fully clothed WE ALL KNOW WHY*"

**yeah other people have swimware lalalalalala**

Tessa:*starts doing the Harlem Shake* SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Me:"WTF BRO YOU'RE NINE"

Tessa: "WELL MEEEEHHHHH"

Me:"*shoves her to sand to stop the dancing and then snaps fingers and a bunch of comfy beach chairs appear in a semi circle*"

Doppler Kids:"*giggle and then go and play in the shallows*"

Me:"Now sit my companions. Let the meeting begin."

Tigress:"*blinks* Since when have we had meeti-"

Me:"SILENCE MORTAL!"

Tigress:"I'm..I'm a tiger..."

Me:"IDGAF SIT!"

Tigress:"*sits*"

Everyone Else but the Doppler Kids:"*make themselves comfy*

Me:"*sits in chair and leans back, stretching, suddenly having awesome star shaped sunglasses and a martini...non alcoholic-yes they have those*" I love the beach.

Britt:"It's pretty friggen awesome...I want food...*snaps fingers and has hot wings* I love this story. *grins and starts messily eating*"

Me:"Alrighty then, lets get started on the dares shall we?"

Lazer:"*stretches, putting leamonaid in cup holder* Can I start?"

Me:"Sure bro."

Tessa:"But I-"

Me:"He asked first."

Tessa:"Ugh. *tries to master author powers by attempting to make soda fountain appear*"

Lazer:"Okaayyyy *cool voice and flicks thumb at Scroop* Dare ya' to throw around those fire ball stick things Hawiian's do at luaus."

Scroop:"*daintily drinking from wine glass with umbrella in it* How about no."

Me:"*runs over and grabs his drink and runs away*"

Scroop:"MY CITRISS!"

Me:"TESSA PUT THE SKIRT ON HIM!"

Tessa:"Huh? *blinks and then looks at Scroop and takes the conveinant grass skirt near her and runs at him* PUT THIS ON ARACHNID!"

Scroop: "AH MIDEGET DEMAON *runs the other way*"

Me:"*comes back and puts his drink down and sits* Hmmm what next..."

Lazer:"VOLLEY BALL GAME!"

Me:"YAAAY OK!"

Lazer:"*as Tessa comes back with Scroop in a Hawiian skirt* You, me, Tessa, and Tigress versus Doppler, Ben, Scroop and Silver."

Me:"Sounds good bro."

Lazer:"Cool. Jim you're reff."

Jim: YAY I GET A WHISTLE :D *grabs whistle from God knows where and puts it around his neck*"

Me, Tigress, Tessa and Lazer:"*all take places on one side of a volley ball net*"

Scroop, Doppler, Ben and Silver:"*take places on other side*"

Me:"Hey Scroop!"

Scroop:"*looks over with a glare* What?!"

Me:*throws fire thingies Hawiian's throw around at luaus at him* CATCH!"

Scroop:"*flips out and catches them, beginning to twirl them around* WHAT IF I DROP THESE?!"

Me:"THEN WE EAT LOBSTER BOZO KEEP JUGGLING! *serves*"

Silver:"*hits back*"

Tigress:"*spikes it over the net, scoring a point*"

Doppler:"*serves*"

Amelia:"YOU GO BABY! WOO! *cheesey flirty grin*"

Doppler:"*looks over and grins, getting hit in the face with the volleyball*"

Amelia:"Ooohh honey *winces*"

Lazer:"HAHAHA!"

Doppler:"*unamused and serves*"

Tessa:"*Hits it back, straight at Scroop*"

Scroop:"AAAAHHHHHHH! *sissy scream and skewers ball with fire stick things*"

Ben:"...Aww..."

Me:"...Well that's depressing. *takes down volley ball net and tosses it to side and then goes and sits down, others doing the same*"

Amelia and Delbert:"*dissapear behind some trees, giggling*"

Me:"Oh gawd...on with the dares and truths. *looks at T&D book* Yo' Jimmy boy!"

Jim:"*looks over with whistle in mouth* What?"

Me:"Someone dared you to kiss Captain Amelia."

Jim:"*ghetto neck move* Mmmmm, guuuuuuuuurrrrlll ain't nobody got time fo' dat."

Me:"...For the awesome response you don't have to do the dare."

Jim:"*grins and goes back to whistling at segals*"

Me:"Hmmm...Tessy you have any dares?"

Tessa:"*looks up from blowing bubbles into her chocolate milk* Yeah!"

Me:"Ok go ahead."

Tessa:"*goes into the bushes Amelia and Delbert dissapeared into and drags out Amelia and throws her next to Jim* I DARE YOU GUYS TO GO IN A GIANT HAMSTER BALL!"

Jim:"Midget say what O.O"

Tessa:"*face slowly goes red* I. AM. NOT. A. MIDGEETTTT!"

Me:"Here we go..."

Tessa:"*blows up a giant hamster ball and shoves Jim inside and puts Amelia in there too*"

Amelia:"Hey! I thought this was a dare!"

Tessa:"It was, but then Jim called me a midget."

Amelia:"T_T *looks to Jim and smacks him upside the head*"

Jim:"Ow!"

Amelia:"You inturupted my kissy time with Delbert. You're lucky I don't kill you. -.-"

Jim:"...Kissy time? XD"

Amelia:"Stuff it cabin boy. *shoves his face into the side of the hamster ball and crosses arms*"

Tessa:"*looks satisfied and then crawls into the ball herself and takes out a makeup kit*"

Jim:"I don't like the looks of this..."

Tessa:"Hold his arms down Amelia..."

Amelia:"*happily obliges*"

Jim:*starts squirming, only to have Tessa pin his legs down with her knees* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Tessa:"Having fun. *takes out mascara and begins to apply it to a fussy Jim's eyelashes*"

Me:"While Tessa does that, wrecker-roadbuster dares Scroop to sing Rocky Road to Dublin."

Scroop:"But I don't wanna..."

Me:"If you do I'll give you a 100$ iTunes giftcard."

Scroop:"O.O I can get the newest Taylor Swift album :D"

Me:"..."

Scroop:"*cough cough* I mean the newest...uh...Blink 182. *bad pokerface*"

Me:"Uh huh. Just get to singing feces."

Scroop:"Did you just call me-"

Britt:"*plays music*"

Scroop:"Uh, uh,

In the merry month of May, From my home I started, Left the girls of Tuam, Nearly broken hearted, Saluted father dear, Kissed my darlin' mother, Drank a pint of beer, My grief and tears to smother, Then off to reap the corn, And leave where I was born, I cut a stout blackthorn, To banish ghost and goblin, In a brand new pair of brogues, I rattled o'er the bogs, And frightened all the dogs,On the rocky road to Dublin.

One, two, three, four five, Hunt the hare and turn her Down the rocky road And all the ways to Dublin, Whack-fol-lol-de-ra.

In Mullingar that night, I rested limbs so weary, Started by daylight, Next mornin' light and airy, Took a drop of the pure, To keep my heart from sinkin', That's an Irishman's cure, Whene'er he's on for drinking. To see the lasses smile, Laughing all the while, At my curious style, 'Twould set your heart a-bubblin'. They ax'd if I was hired, The wages I required, Till I was almost tired, Of the rocky road to Dublin.

In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity, To be so soon deprived, A view of that fine city. Then I took a stroll, All among the quality, My bundle it was stole, In a neat locality; Something crossed my mind, Then I looked behind; No bundle could I find, Upon my stick a wobblin'. Enquirin' for the rogue, They said my Connacht brogue, Wasn't much in vogue, On the rocky road to Dublin.

From there I got away, My spirits never failin' Landed on the quay As the ship was sailin'; Captain at me roared, Said that no room had he, When I jumped aboard, A cabin found for Paddy, Down among the pigs I played some funny rigs, Danced some hearty jigs, The water round me bubblin', When off Holyhead, I wished myself was dead, Or better far instead, On the rocky road to Dublin.

The boys of Liverpool, When we safely landed, Called myself a fool; I could no longer stand it; Blood began to boil, Temper I was losin', Poor ould Erin's isle They began abusin', "Hurrah my soul," sez I, My shillelagh I let fly; Some Galway boys were by, Saw I was a hobble in, Then with a loud hurray, They joined in the affray. We quickly cleared the way, For the rocky road to Dublin. "

Me:"Longest...song...Ever..."

Scroop:"...Where's my giftcard?"

Me:"...I lied."

Scroop:"UUUGGGHHH *runs at me*"

Me:"CREEPY SPIDER! O_O *runs away and looks to the camera* Thanks for joining us all for another episode of Truth or Dare: Treasure Planet Version! Leave truths and dares in the comments or PM me. If I didn't get to yours today I will soon as possible! Sorry this took so long! HAVE A FANTABULICIOUS DAY!"


	17. OH I JUST CAN'T WAAAIIITTT TO BE KING!

Me: OOOHHH I JUST CAN'T WAAAAIIITTT TO BE KIIIIINNNGGGGG! *singing from the top of a palm tree soaked in oil*

Scroop:"*trying to climb up to smack me around but keeps slipping*"

Me:"*points and laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHA LOSER!"

Scroop:"Shut up you insolent little-*growly death tone and climbs a different palm tree and jumps at me*

Me:" PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU! *throws pokeball*"

Pikachu: "Pika! *awesome Japenese anime intro and uses lightning bolt on Scroop*"

Scroop: "O_O SHIIIIII-*shakey voice due to ze electrocution*"

Me: Good Pikachu just keep...doin' that till I need him again. *thumbs up and slides down the tree*"

Pikachu: "Pika-Pikachu. *nods and keeps up dat lightning bolt*"

Me:"*goes back to where everyone else is and sits down*"

Tessa:"DOOONNNEEE! *steps away from Jim, who has on more makeup than Lady Gaga, and grins* I think he looks pretty cool."

Jim:"I look like a gay. T_T"

Me:"Hey, hey it's not called being gay, it's called being FABULOOOOOUUUSSEE!"

Jim:"*sighs* I hate you."

Me:"I know. *turns with a flourish to the camera* HEEEEEEELLOOOO SAN FRANSICOOOOO!"

Amelia:"Were not even- Oh blast and bother. -.-"

Me:"*goes over and takes Tessa and her makeup kit out of the giant hamster ball and then closes Amelia and Jim in there* Enjoy yourselves love-me-doos."

Amelia and Jim: *flip me off*"

Matey:" Mama! *looks shocked*"

Amelia:"There are appropriate times for it darling."

Matey:"...*goes back to splashing in the water*"

Me:" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllll lllllllllllrighty then first up is wrecker-roadbuster, who insist Jim kiss Amelia or she'll come here and read out his diary to everyone- no other options."

Jim:" Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh *looks nervous*"

Amelia:"*smirks*"

Me:"Kissing can also be vice versa."

Amelia:"Oh, well in that case. *kisses Jim's cheek like an aunt would*"

Jim:"O.O *blushes*"

Sarah:"*giggles*"

Silver:"*snorts* Watch out lad that ones married. XD"

Delbert:"You could listen to your own advice. *rolls eyes*"

Silver:"Eh. I don' practice what I preach Doc, too complicated."

Delbert:"Uh huh...riiiigghhhttt..."

Me:"*chuckles* Moving on. ginnyrules27 dares Silver and Amelia to waltz too "Locked Out in Heaven" by Bruno Marz for five minutes...

Silver: m'pleasure

Sarah:*glares*

Silver: Oi, I'm jokin' me darlin' _

Amelia: Ain't nobody got time fo' dat...

Me:...hhhmmmm-TOO BAD BEYOCHES *flicks wrist and Amelia is out of the hamster ball, both her and Silver thrust into each other while the song begins to play in the background and they begin to waltz.*

Amelia: Oh gawd T_T

Silver:*is laughing*

Jim:*slithers out of hamster ball and hides behind Tigress*

Me:...I'm going to leave you two be. *nods to Amelia and Silver* ginnyrules27 also dares Jim to sing "Kiss You" from One Direction.

Jim:...I-

Me: Want Lyrics?

Sarah: Oh he doesn't need them, Jim loves One Direction. *smiles*

Jim: Mom shut up.

Sarah: What? You sing "You Don't Know You're Beautiful" every morning b-

Jim: Mother I have no relation to you.

Sarah:...James...

Jim: SHE'S DELUSIONAL YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!

Tessa:*raises eyebrow and then turns on background music for "Kiss You"*

Jim:*stands there for a second and then seems to forget we all exist and starts air guitaring* I KEEP PLAYING IT INSIDE MY HEAD, ALL THAT YOU SAID TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE! *off tone* I LIEEEE AWAKE JUST TO CONVINCE MYSELF IT WASN'T JUUUUUSSSSTT A DREAAAAAMMMM! *off key, but actually still pretty good*

Me:...Dear God why. ._.

Amelia: Kill me. *drowns out Jim and just listens while Silver dips her and continues dancing*

Delbert: *has that look dogs do when they wanna kill something, directed to Silver*

Jim: *stops in dramatic pose* Cause were right heeeeerrreee-and I should have taken the chance! But I got so scared, and I lost the moment agaaaaaiiiiiin!

Me:...While we enjoy this entertainment...SophieLouisNicoleandAmyDoppler dares-good God this is the longest username I've ever seen- dares the Doppler kids to advance to age 11 so they can be proper super ninjas...what the hell...

Amelia: Nu. *grabs Sunny and huggles him*

Sunny: *sticks tongue out in that cute puppy fashion and cuddles his mama*

Me: Hmm...I'm a sucker for puppies and kittens, so for this chapter they'll be 11 year olds with ninja swords you should never trust to a child under 16 or a grown man over the age of newborn. *wiggles fingers and the kids grow up into rather adorable 11 year olds, all equipped with weapons that they shouldn't have because they're 11.*

Matey: Oooooh shiney. O.O *pokes tip of blade and pulls it back, bleeding.* Ouchie...

Sunny: Look Mama I got a big knife! *swings it into tree*

Amelia: Kitty I hate you-no, no dear let Mama have that...*steps forward cautiously while Delbert chases after Jib and Tillie*

Jib: WEEEEEE I GOTTA WEAPON! *hyper crazed smile*

Tillie: I HAVE A SWORD AND IT'S PINK A;LSKDFJ I'M HAPPY

Delbert: PUT. THEM. DOWN.

Jib and Tillie: PHAHAHAHA NOPE *keep running*

Delbert:*is thinking "I'm too old for this" and increses speed after them*

Matey: *is now karate chopping sand with her big sword of doom*

Tigress: Hehehehehe...they're going to kill someone.

Scroop:*in distance* OW ME LEG

Tillie:*demonic laughing and ruuuuuuuuunnnnssss*

Me: I love that kid.

Amelia:*is still wrestling the sword from Sunny* Just get on with the dares I want my toddlers back.

Me:...Yeah, yeah, yeah. SophieLouisNicoleandAmyDoppler dares Delbert to get a quiff like Zayn Malik, whoever the hell that is.

Delbert: NOOOOOOOOO-JIB STOP SWINGING AT THE PASSERBY-OOOOOO. NOPE. NEVER. NADA. COMOSTAS SHISE COFF REHO ADOMOBILEA.

Me:...You just said No, hi, shit head, red, automobile...

Delbert: *jumps after Jib and face sands* Uuuggghhh I skipped the foreign language classes, alright?

Me: Yeah whatever...I like your hair anyway...and Jib is chasing the seals with the sword.

Delbert: O_O JIB MARIE *gets up and runs after her*

Me: Pffft...Amelia Doppler dares Amelia to kiss a spider...

Amelia:...No.

Me: Yes.

Amelia: No.

Me: yes.

Amelia: No!

Me: Yes.

Amelia: die!

Me: D-D-D-D-D-DIE ON DA FLY-LIKE FLO RIDA-WEA FLIER-TOGETHER FOREVER, WE STICK LIKE FEATHERS...slathered in oil and coating the body of a poor, poor man from the American Revolution era who supported the British.

Amelia: I really do not understand your logic child.

Sunny:*chops down a tree that lands on now five legged Scroop*...coooooool!

Scroop: MOMMY

Amelia: Sunny! *runs after him*

Me: She's gonna get old fast.

Britt: No kiddin'.

Me: ANYWAY. I'm sorry to all those who loyally read this, but I need to get this chapter out so you all don't forget about me and I die...so keep the dares and truths coming, please! I'll keep trying to put them in each chapter and one request I have...please stop sending in any sexual ones...I mean extremely sexual they are...usually disturbing. *looks over at Jim and Silver*

Jim and Silver:*look at each other and gag*

Me: You get the idea...so with that...HAVE FUUUUUN! I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET!


	18. Pharaoh mermen can swim, spiders can't

Me: Da, da, da ,da, YA MISS MEH HONEH?!

Jim: It's been...2 months.

Me: *slams pie in his face* Shuddup boy.

Jim: *muffled words through pie*

Me: Anyhow, yes, yes it has been two months and I am terribly sorry. Along with trying to keep these idiots alive, *gestures to all the Truth and Dare characters now sitting in a circle eating food*, the last couple months of my school life was extremely busy and tiring, and, now that it's hot as hell outside and I've wasted my summer vacation so far, I decided I best publish the next chapter of this.

Scroop: Nobody cares about your life.

Me: Everyone hates you.

Scroop: They do not!

Everyone: yes we do.

Scroop:...

Me: Anyhow, I will not get all the dares and I highly understand I am far behind in them. I will try my best, really if I don't get to yours I still apologize. With that in mind lets get started. *sits down in chair and takes out T&D book* Ok, Jillian03, otherwise known as Tessa, dares Jim to be a merman for the whole chapter.

Jim:...Ok, why not.

Me: Well that was easy. *snaps fingers and now he's a shirtless merman revealing a tattoo of the coat of arms of the Royal Navy on his left bicep*

Sarah: James Hawkins! You have a tattoo!

Jim: You have a tramp stamp.

Sarah: I-...*goes silent*

Me: Owwwwwwnnneeed. *chuckles* Ok, Guest dares Tessa to kick Scroop's butt.

Tessa: Literally or metaphorically?

Me: Both I figure.

Tessa: Ok!

Scroop: O_O Aw hell no-*whines when Tessa kicks his side and start running away*

Tessa: COME BACK AND LET ME BEAT YOU! *runs after him, grabbing one of his legs and getting dragged along with him*

Both:*are screaming and cursing until they disappear into the trees*

Me:...

Yuni: Lets get on with it then _ *is sitting on mallet*

Lazer: Why do you insist on that mallet?

Yuni: Because I can squash little bugs like you with it.

Lazer: I'm a bug?

Yuni: Y-

Me: MISSMIRRORS DARES JIM TO DIVE INTO THE POOL NAKED.

Yuni and Lazer:*look at merman Jim*

Jim:...I already am naked. *trollface*

Me: Yes, but the question is if you can flop your fish ass over to the pool. *points to pool a few hundred yards away, surrounded by brick...rock stuff that is obviously boiling hot from sitting in the sun all day*

Jim: Hmm...challenge considered...

Me: It'll make you manly.

Jim:...eh, challenge accepted. *starts flip flopping to the pool*

Tillie:*comes outta no where with sword* SUSHIIIIII

Jim: *very manly girl scream*

Me: HELL NO *grabs sword* YOU ARE SADISTIC

Tillie:...Sushi.

Me: *snaps fingers and the swords are gone and the kids are back to being little children* I almost forgot about them. *sigh*

Jim: I think I wet myself ._.

Me: You don't even have a-

Amelia: THANK GAWD YOU ALL ARE NORMAL AGAIN. *grabs all the kids up in her arms and cuddles them*

Kids:*are like lolwut*

Me: I also erased their memories of ever being ninjas. You're welcome.

Amelia:*smiles*

Jim: *now continues flip flipping, reaches the rock pavement stuff, and starts doing the worm all the way too the pool* AH-HOT-PAIN-PAIN

Me: DO THE WORM D-DO THE WORM OH YEAH *line dances in the sand and falls on butt*

Yuni: WOOHOO *dances on mallet*

Lazer:...*disco dance*

Britt: We're all high. *looks to SilverW* Aren't we?

Wolf(I decided this would be easier to type): Yeah, I think the air is filled with pot smoke or something 'cause this entire story is whack.

Britt: Toats bro...did I just say toats bro?

Wolf: Yes.

Britt: Yep, I'm high.

Jim:*finally reaches the pool and flops in* I AM SUPER MEGA WINNER OF THE UNIVERSE, YEEEEAAAHH! *starts swimming around all crazy fish like and doing jumps out of the water while making dolphin noises*

Me:...What the hell Jim.

Jim: I AM FLIPPER *does that little dolphin...tail thingy*

Sarah:*sighs*

Silver: Well 'ten...

Amelia and Delbert:*are cuddling and being romantic and sappy*

Tigress: Alright...can you just...get to the next dare.

Me: Yes, yes. This is the last one...ok, I'm gonna say this now to all the readers. I have gotten way off course with the truths and dares, I mean...I can't look through all the chapters and figure out which ones I didn't do. I need _you_ to tell me what dares I missed from you! Please PM or review this, please! Again, nothing sexual. And, honestly, people covering songs and dancing is getting a wee bit old, I encourage creativity! Though nothing M rated! Thank you!

Tigress: GET ON WITH IT!

Me: FINE MISSY PRISSY PAINTY MUTOU DARES JIM TO DRESS UP LIKE A PHARAOH AND SEE IF ANYONE LISTENS TO HIS ORDERS!

Jim: ...I'm a merman...how am I gonna wear pharaoh shizz?

Me: simple. *takes out pharaoh outfit specially made for mermen*

Jim: Where did you get that? O.o

Me: Craigslist.

Delbert: I'd expect something like that from Ebay.

Me: I know, right?

Jim:...toss it over here.

Me:*le toss*

Jim:*catches and dresses under water and looks like a knock-off pharaoh from some high school student's film class project, but a merman.* NOW ALL OF YOU BOW BEFORE THE GREAT PHARAOH JAMES!

Everyone: how about no.

Jim: C'MOOOON

Everyone: NO.

Jim: waaaahhh *fake crying*

Everyone:*don't care*

Scroop: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *real crying and comes around from the other side of the island, Tessa on his back with a rope around his midsection*

Tessa: WEEEEEE FASTER BOY FASTER!

Scroop: SAVE MEEEEEEE!

Me: This is wonderful...

Tessa:*when reaching where we all are steers Scroop into the water until they're up to his neck and then jumps off and kicks him far in*

Scroop: WHAT-NO-NO I CAN'T SWIM!

Tessa:*calmly swims back to us*

Scroop:*thrashes crazily until he manages to get himself farther out in water and sinks, only bubbles coming up until those stop too*

Me: YAY HE'S DEAD!

Amelia: Don't you need him for the story?

Me: Oh yeah...*waits and soon enough Scroop's ghost comes walking out of the water, nothing but a transparent eerie green shadow of what he once was*

Scroop: I hate you all *slashes at Tessa, passing right through her*

Tessa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NICE TRY BUG BOY!

Scroop:*sighs and sits on ground*

Me:...Well this is dramatic. For that reason I am ending the chapter here. Please send in your truths and dares! I hope you enjoyed! I do not place ownership on Treasure Planet or Kung Fu Panda! Have a nice day!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Hey everybody...guess who finally decided to write thiiiiiiis?

Jim: I'MMA MATHAFAKAN DOLPHIN! *does that dolphin tail thing in the pool*

Me: Um..anyhow, as you can see, nothing has really changed around here. We've just been lazing around and such. I kinda got so lazy over the summer I haven't updated this in two months or so again.

Jim: LOOK AT THESE DOLPHIN MOVES BABY, BOOYAH! *is fist pumping the air while doing the dolphin tail thing*

Me:...Dammit you're weird...anyhow...I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been busy with a new story called AMISS ASSUMPTIONS AND ALTERNATE ENDINGS, YEAH, YEAH SEE THOSE CAPS PEOPLE? **SEE THIS BOLD SHIT TOO? YEAH. UH HUH. IT'S PRETTY BADASS AIN'T IT. _WELL TO REALLY GET THE MESSAGE ACROSS, I'M USING ITALICS AND UNDERLINING TOO. YEAH. ALL THIS TO JUST ASK YOU TO GO READ AND REVIEW AMISS ASSUMPTIONS AND ALTERNATE ENDINGS BECAUSE I REALLY ENJOY WRITING IT, AND I THINK YOU ALL WOULD ENJOY READING IT AS WELL. JUST. YEAH. SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISING._** Alright, back to normal. First dare comes from MissMirrors, and she dares Delbert to sing "I'm A Little Tea Pot" with all the motions.

Delbert:*whines*

Me: Do it.

Delbert:*sighs* I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout, *gestures, pouring wine from one glass into another wine glass* Something, something, wine *drinks*

Me:...Parent of the year, that's him. *Smirks and flips through T&D journal while Amelia facepalms* The next is just a question on whether or not Tessa is a real person, and I'll say here that she is, in fact, my cousin and has an account on here as Jillian03.

Tessa: YO

Me: Mama...

Tessa: Is fat.

Me: As Obama.

Us: *high five*

Me: Anyhow. Painty Bakura dares Jim to hit Silver with a rake and see if he notices.

Jim: WOOHOO, WOOHOO, LOOK. AT. THIS. TAIL. ACTIIIII-IIIII-OOOOOOON! *points to self, doing 360 tailspins*

Me:...*snaps fingers and his tail disappears and he falls into the water*

Jim: NOT. COOL. *flops out in his sopping wet pharaoh costume and slips it off, throwing it at me*

Me:*dodges so the costume hits ghost Scroop and soaks him*

Scroop: WTF I'M A GHOST AND THAT WORKED! *looks unusually chilly*

Me: Oh good lord, you big wuss. Here's a towel, dry off. *tosses him towel and it goes right through him*

Scroop: AAUURRRGGGGHHHH *looks freezing*

Me:*points and laughs and looks when Jim shows up and hands him a rake* Go at it. *nods to Silver making out with Sarah by a palm tree*

Jim: Ew...with pleasure. *goes over and WHACKS Silver with the rake upside the head*

Silver:*waves hand around and grabs the rake, breaking it in two with his one hand, all without breaking his lip lock with Sarah.*

Jim: ._. That's terrifying.

Me: Hey, you could learn a few things from that man.

Jim: Yeah...but he's making out with my mom.

Me: YEEEEEEEEP IN DEEDLY POSITIVEATOOTLY.

Jim:...Hehe, toot.

Me: *throws pie in his face* Oh, wait, *goes and tears Sarah from the make out session*

Sarah: I was kinda busy there!

Me: Yeah, yeah, look you got a dare. Either confess you love Delbert or dress like and act like a man for the whole chapter.

Sarah: I-

Amelia:*death glare*

Sarah:...*takes men clothes offered and puts them on and stands there a moment before farting and belching at the same time and goes back to making out with un-phased Silver*

Me:...Am I the only one making the connection that this techinically...kinda makes Silver a homosexual for this chapter, or is that just me?

Jim:...*grabs shovel and begins digging hole in ground*

Yuni: Whacha doin'?

Jim: Digging a hole to avoid the world.

Yuni: I'll help!

Jim: Cool bro, grab a shovel.

Yuni:*gets off mallet, letting it turn into a shovel, and begins digging*

Jim:...

Me: Win. Just win. *looks at T&D book* Ok, Guest dares Britt to smash Scroop with her mallet...

Yuni:...THIS IS MY MALLET!

Me: I know Y-

Yuni: PUNY HUMAN YOU HAVE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!

Me: Yuni, Yuni calm d-

Yuni: I SHALL REAP YOUR SOUL WITH MY BARE H-

Me:*squirts her with squirt bottle* BAD YUNI, BAD!

Yuni: WHAT THE HELL BRO

Me: CALM. YOUR. TITS. Wow...never thought I'd type that.

Yuni:...

Everyone:...

Me: Ahem, Guest asks when was everyone's first kiss?

Amelia: Ten...

Me: Whore.

Amelia: What?

Me: What.

Amelia:...

Delbert:...18 _

Silver:...Too many ter rememba ;p

Sarah: *gives him a look* Fifteen

Britt: lolnope

Wolf:...

Lazer:...

Scroop: I-

Me: No one gives a damn. lets see, do I care about anyone else...Arrow?

Arrow: erm...fourteen.

Me: Ok then NOW WE GO ON! Guest dares all the girls to smear lipstick on their faces.

Wolf:*has already done so*

Me: Why did you-

Wolf: Didn't you hear? It's popular in the Capitol.

Me: You're not one of those idiots.

Wolf: But they get good food.

Me: No.

Wolf: But-

Me: Just. No.

Amelia:*looks at lipstick*...But this is my Moulin Rouge...

Me: Just do it.

Amelia:...Alright...*goes over to me, tackles to the ground, and smears it all over my face before getting up and calmly walking off the beach and into the beach house*

Me:...*flips her off*

Sarah:*has already managed to climb up a tree to avoid the fate*

Tessa: YOLO *does so*

Me: HELL NAW *backhands* YOU DID NOT JUST SAY YOLO AND SMEAR LIPSTICK ON YOUR FACE.

Tessa: WELL I JUST DID!

Me:...Hey Yuni, Jim, you guys done with that hole?

Jim: Just about...

Me: How deep is it?

Jim: About six, seven feet.

Me: Good. *picks up Tessa and drops her down the hole*

Tessa: ;ALSKDJF;ALSKDJF;ALSKDJF HECK NO

Me:*waves a bit* have fun. *goes back to seat*

Delbert:...Was that really-

Me: I WILL PUT YOUR ASS DOWN THERE TOO OLD MAN!

Delbert: I'm-I'm not-ok...

Me: Guest dares Tessa to give fighting demonstration...Well, I'm not taking her out of that hole, so we will move on to their last one. Guest dares everyone to go Skydiving.

Sarah: No, no, no, no, no, no, no-

Me:*snaps fingers and were all in an abnormally large plane* ALRIGHT EVERYONE, *is yelling over wind* ON THREE!

Arrow:*is like screw y'all and jumps*

Me: Ok...

Scroop:*has fallen off and is screaming like a banshee on the way down*

Me: He's a ghost but ok...EVERYONE ELSE READY?

Most people:*nod*

Tigress and Sarah:*shake heads no*

Me: OK 1, 2, 3! *jumps off*

Most others*Jump*

Jim:*stays behind Tigress and Sarah and shoves them off*

Tigress:*girly scream*

Sarah: YOU ARE SO GROUNDED JAMES PLEADIES HAWK-I-I-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS! *starts flailing as she falls, Jim doing a dive to come to her side and release her parachute in time*

All of us:*land on the Legacy*

Amelia: MY BABY *hugs the mast*

Me: howdafuq...oh well, it's good.

Britt: OHMIGAWD WOOD! *falls to ground and sniffs it, doing a snow-less snow angel on the ground* wooooooooooood...

Me:...Alright everyone, take off your gear and take a seat.

Everyone:*get off their gear, Silver sitting with Sarah in his lap by some crates, the Doppler family sitting on the ground and Jim and Tigress sitting next to each other, Arrow standing by Amelia, authors all sitting by Britt who continues to sniff the wood, and then Me, summoning myself a plush chair*

Me: Alright t-

Jim: Why do you get the cool chair?

Me: Because screw you, that's why.

Jim: ok...

Me: Wolf Lover 06 dares Jim and Scroop to have a rap battle, and then Sarah and Amelia to have a rap battle as well.

Jim:...I'm gonna kick your ass.

Scroop: Just try.

Jim:...

Me:*snaps fingers for badass rap theme music*

Jim:...*sings Thrift Shop because he's an uncreative bazzard*

Scroop: PLAGERISAM, I CALL PLAGERISAM!

Me:...*looks at T&D book* Well...she didn't specify you had to make up the rap.

Jim: OWNED, PLAYAH!

Scroop: What the hell...

Jim:...old schooooool

Me: Stop it, Jim.

Jim: Yeah I know...

Scroop:*sighs*...My name is Scroop, mah crew call me Loop, I dunno where this is goin', but I know Jim Hawkins is a showin dat he knowin' nuttin bout...stuff...quack.

Me:...All votes for Scroop?

*none*

Me: All votes for Jim?

Everyone:*raises hand*

Me: Thought so. Now then, Sarah and Amelia?

Sarah:...La, la, la, la, la, la...sing a happy song?

Peoples:*boo*

Sarah: Ok...

Silver: I thought it twas good dear

Sarah:*just smiles and pats his chest*

Me: Amelia?

Amelia: ...I'mma duck...quack quack...Stupid Pewds doesn't suspect a thing.

Me:...You just...You just made a Pewdiepie refrence...

Amelia:...Mhm...

Me: You just made a damn Pewdiepie reference...

Amelia:Yep...

Me: I DON'T CARE IF THAT ISN'T EVEN A RAP I LOVE YOU! *tackles*

Amelia: ;ALKSDJF;LAKSDJF;LAKSDJF;LAKSDJF SOS

Delbert: uh, uh, uh, uh O_O *grabs her and holds her bridal style* Stop it O_O

Me: T_T

Delbert:*hugs Amelia close and sits down*

Amelia: My knight. *smiles and cuddles*

Me:...Gag me with a spoon...anyhow, Lazer will take over for the rest of the chapter.

Lazer: Thank you, dear Kitty. *gets up, cracking knuckles, making blue spark run through his body* First off, *snaps fingers and there is a Red Spy Scout and Demonman beside him* Okay first off, Jim and the scout have a bonk drinking contest while Silver and Arrow are having a drinking contest with the demoman with the degroot special reserve.

Jim: ALRIGHT, ALCOHOL!

Sarah: Now wait just a m-*stops when she sees Silver and Arrow already chugging down degroot with the Demonman*

Demonman:*is kicking their asses*

Arrow and Silver:*are like sh*t sh*t sh*t and drinking fast as they can*

Jim:*is kicking the Scouts ass at this until he stands up* ANOTHER! *throws mug on ground and passes out*

Scout:*gets up tipsily*

Lazer: Yo, Scout *whistles*

Scout:*turns head drunkly to him and points at self*

Lazer: Yes, you. Go stab Scroop with a spycicle knife to make several different frozen statues of him.

Scout: O-kay do-kay! *wobbly salute and runs to ghost Scroop, stabbing him several times*

Scroop: ;ASLKJDF;IGJ;LASKDJFIJDA;SDF

Statues:*one of him with a crazy expression, one of him dramatically dropping to the floor in a flourish, one of him in a dress with bows and ribbons and many other things that make the characters and myself question the true level of logic in this parody, a farting man, a sad man, a scary man, and then finally, him wearing Ellen DeGeneres clothing doing a stupid dance*

Scroop:*by the end of all this falls to the ground as every laughs their asses off*

Amelia: LETS HAVE A LITTLE FUN *claps and side step dance* TODAAAAY!

Me: You high?

Amelia: AS A CLOUD, AS A CLOUD! *is enjoying dancing like Ellen DeGeneres*

Me: Alright then, anything else, Lazer?

Lazer:*wipes laughter tears from his eyes* Yes, one more. Lets see how far Tigress, Yuni, Tessa, and Scout can hit with a bat of their choosing. *takes out a baseball while making an assortment of bats and batlike objects appear*

Yuni:...I'M USING MY MALLET OF DOOM!

Tigress:*Takes out a classic Louisville slugger*

Scout:*takes a nice metal one*

Tessa:*reappears at this moment dressed in an awful clown suit* I hate you *to me*

Me: Go ahead, choose a bat.

Tessa:*grumbles and chooses a literal bat, which she holds by the feet*

Lazer: Ready?

Them: Yeah

Lazer:*throws baseball at Tigress*

Tigress:*whacks the sucker out into the Etherium*

Marvin the Martian:*comes back with the ball* A mile out.

Lazer: Thanks Martian. You ready, Yuni?

Yuni: I was born ready.

Lazer:*Tosses ball*

Yuni:*Mallets that thing waaaay out there*

Marvin the Martian:*goes out and comes back* Two and a half miles!

Yuni: *strikes a BOOYAH pose*

Lazer: Okie...Tessa?

Tessa: Throw the frikin' ball. *gets bat ready*

Lazer: Ok...*throws it*

Tessa:*hits it about five feet before the ball spontaneously combusts*

Marvin the Martian:...Tigress wins. *disappears*

Lazer: Ok then.

Tigress: What do I win?

Lazer: Nothing, go sit down, the lot of you.

Them:*do so grumpily*

Me:*looks at T&D journal* That's all of em! Phew. Now then, I have a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. I have really enjoyed writing this parody, it's been fun and the reaction I've gotten to it was astonishing, and still is. But now I've been trying to end some stories so I can start new ones as my writing progresses. So, as of now, I will be ENDING Truth or Dare: Treasure Planet Version on the 20TH CHAPTER! I really hate to do this, but with school and everything else that is going on in my personal life, along with what was just stated, it has to be done. So, get ALL YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES OUT! From now on, no matter the length, I will do ALL TRUTHS AND DARES for the last two chapters. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story and just making my life a little brighter with each review. I do not own Treasure Planet, Kung Fu Panda, or Marvin the Martian. Until next time, rock on!


End file.
